


Una prueba de amor

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Sleeping Dictionary (2003)
Genre: #BloodDictionary, #RarePairs, #summertimeslick, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Biting, Bonding, Broken airconditioner, Falling In Love, Hannibal Extended Universe, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John Truscott, Omega Verse, Picnics, Professor Hannibal, Religious Guilt, Scenting, Ship name, Slow Burn, Student John, doting, sweating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Young Omega, good Christian boy & linguistics student John Truscott goes to Spain at the behest of his father to study with renowned Professor Hannibal Lecter, a wealthy and respected, unmated Alpha. How will the chaste Omega get along with the cultured and very experienced Alpha?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Santiago de Compostela, Spain, was treating Doctor Hannibal Lecter quite well. The city was rich with art and history, beautiful cathedrals and a bevy of ways in which the Alpha could occupy his time. Most of his days during the week were spent tutoring well off newcomers to the area in Spanish as well as the customs of the culture. He spoke several languages already: English, Italian, German, Russian, Polish, French, and, to some extent, Japanese, apart from Spanish; so teaching the latter was an easy enough task.

Being the elitist that Hannibal was, he only taught by word of mouth and in his home office. He was educated enough to teach at University, of course, but found it entirely off putting--banal. Aside from that, he knew that the number of wanton Omegas bending their necks in hopes that a pure-bred Alpha such as himself, would sink his teeth into them would prove an annoyance at best. He had no desire to be mated considering what needy creatures they tended to be. It would take someone truly sensational--rare--to catch the attention of the eccentric Doctor.

One evening, Hannibal received word from an old friend to whom he owed a favor-- a Mister Truscott. He’d seen him on his travels in London and kept in touch occasionally. The Alpha had heard whispers of his young Omegan son, John Truscott, but had never met him. Needless to say, the linguist was curious to make his acquaintance after his father had arranged for Doctor Lecter to tutor the boy.

The following day, Hannibal dressed in a cream, double-breasted suit, hair combed back and to the side, and set out a few books on the desk in his office. He wasn’t sure exactly the type of pupil John would be, but he assumed he was as intelligent as his father, since he had interest in learning such things in the first place. The Alpha looked at his pocket watch and closed it back, slipping it once again into his trousers as he awaited the young man’s arrival. Precisely when the clock struck eight am, there was a knock at the door; the Omega was on time. Impressive.

Hannibal walked to the large side door with a regal gait and opened it, offering a charming smile when he saw the young man. Needless to say he was a bit awestruck, though it hardly showed.

“Hello, you must be John Truscott, please, come in. You’re right on time.”

***

John had come from a life of relative ease and privilege, but was young and eager to see the world and give back. Born Omegan and raised in a Christian household, he’d been kept on suppressants since puberty, and remained pure and untouched. His mother had passed away when he was a child, and his father had brought him up with impeccable morals and manners as befitted a good, proper, God-fearing young man.

At the same time, however, his ever curious, ravenous mind led him to want to travel beyond the boundaries of his home. He’d been relatively insulated - many would say sheltered - and was naive, but ambitious and energetic.

With the encouragement and support of his father, he decided to persuade linguistics and the Spanish language, and his father sent him to Spain to learn from a well-respected professor. It surprised him that his father wanted this for him, until he learned that the professor his father was sending him to was a powerful, wealthy Alpha, and a friend of his. John harbored suspicions that perhaps his father wanted the man to court him, which made him exceedingly nervous. Fortunately he hoped his suppressants would lend him assistance, as this would be the first time he had spent any time alone with an Alpha.

John arrived in Santiago de Compostela, unpacked in the small but well-appointed bungalow his father had rented for him, and got dressed the next morning to meet this new Professor. Dressed in a crisp, white button-down shirt, khakis and a blue sport coat with matching blue silk tie, he made his way up to the man’s home, where he also had his office, and knocked on the door.

***

“I make it my goal to always be punctual. Is it Professor Lecter, sir?” John asked politely. He looked up and swallowed nervously at the tall, incredibly handsome Alpha. He wouldn’t have imagined any friend of his father’s would be so relatively young nor so...attractive.

Hannibal's smile remained as he met the Omega's striking yet timid gaze. His eyes reminded the Doctor turned professor of the endless rolling Atlantic with the shades of blue, green and gray; the bit of gold near the iris, like warm sunlight. Exceptionally exquisite, especially cast against alabaster skin and the neatly combed chocolate waves of his hair. He flared his nostrils subtly, finding himself surprised that he was hoping to catch a whiff of John's undoubtedly poignant scent. Instead he was met with the sour tinge of suppressants, though underneath that he could indeed detect its sweetness--like night blooming jasmine, only there for those who were patient.

The Alpha stepped back, allowing the young man room to pass and nodded. "It is most appreciated, John and yes, while some call me Doctor Lecter, given the circumstances, Professor Lecter will serve quite well, should it please you."  

John couldn’t restrain the blush that washed up his cheeks as he held his book bag and moved past the older man into the foyer. “Thank you, Professor Lecter. My father says you and he are old friends?”

Hannibal followed the young man and gestured to the desk so that he might set his books down and have a seat. He walked around the other side of the large mahogany table and took a seat, smoothing out his tie with a nod in response to the appreciate. "I met your father in London, yes. I was delighted when he phoned on your behalf," he answered, clasping his hands together as he leaned forward.

“Father believes I’m a bit sheltered, but it’s his doing really. I’m eager to learn more of the world, and very grateful to be here, sir,” John replied, unbuttoning his suit jacket and sitting down in the offered chair.

Hannibal listened intently, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Likewise, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, John. On that note, I would like to get to know you a bit first, perhaps. I find that it assists in the learning process if there is a bit of familiarity. Start by telling me why you wish to learn of the language and culture here, if you would, please."

John looked down shyly, realizing he didn't really know. "I have a basic understanding of the Spanish language from a few classes I took in high school, and know some of the history of the region, but ultimately I am not yet sure what I am going to do. Maybe something in mission outreach for my church?" He seemed unsure of himself but met Hannibal's amber gaze with a smile and as much self-assurance as he could muster.

The boy's self-effacing, demure gaze was alluring as was the shift and curl of his tongue when he spoke those sweet, accented words. Fortunately, Hannibal was a composed and controlled Alpha. The only indication that his interest was piqued was a nearly undetectable twitch at the corners of his shapely lips and as he held the Omega's eyes. "Ah, yes," he began, licking his lips once. "You've chosen quite the city to begin your journey in that regard. There are a number of cathedrals here; Santiago de Compostela is a town rich in religious antiquity."

John batted his large blue eyes at Hannibal then, intrigued at the mention of cathedrals. "Yes, when my father mentioned me coming here, I was immediately excited...are you...have you been to the Cathedral of Santiago de Compostela?" He asked, his voice becoming slightly higher pitched. "I'm fascinated with the rich history, it's been around since 1075 AD, and purportedly where Saint James is buried," he said, moving to the edge of the chair a bit. He dared to study Hannibal's features closer, drawn particularly to his lips.

"I have, yes, once, and it is quite beautiful," Hannibal answered, noticing the way John was looking at his lips. He grinned then, and leaned forward, letting his musky Alphan scent waft towards the Omega. Whereas his pupil's pitch was lifting, the Professor's deepened, his own eyes dropping to the boy’s ruby mouth briefly. "Yes, one of the twelve apostles, brother to John and very much a pivotal member of the group to Jesus Christ himself. It was a position that required an astounding amount of devotion. Are you devoted, John? Do you pray to him nightly and attend services every Sunday, dutifully?"

The man held the air of a refined work of art, he was both handsome and beautiful, and as he spoke, John felt himself become mesmerized with the rhythm and tone of his deep voice, even the way his lisp and accent curled the words he spoke. "I'm a devout Christian, yes sir. I have not yet found a church to attend here. Actually, perhaps I could attend a service at the Cathedral?" He asked. He was being affected by the Doctor’s pheromones already, he sensed it, though he was taking his pills regularly as prescribed. Of course he could always detect Alphas, but the older man seemed to be having a particular impact on him.

"Yes, you could in fact, they have several services," Hannibal answered, narrowing his eyes in contemplation that could almost be perceived as coy. There was a gleam present as he watched the alluring and yet chaste Omega. He refocused then, remembering the original reason John had come to his office. "Well, enough small talk then for now," he smiled, "Let us begin your lessons. I trust you've brought paper and pen with which to write notes?"

“Why yes, of course Doc--I mean, Professor, sir,” he said. He lowered his satchel to the floor and opened it, producing a moleskin notebook and pen. Opening the book, he leaned back in the chair and held it at the ready, resting his gaze expectantly on Hannibal even as he felt his cheeks warm simply looking at the man.

"Good, you are prepared. I am most impressed." Hannibal canted his head in a nod, just once, the look of pure satisfaction spread over his regal face. He handed over a text book that John could take home for reference and took a breath before starting to go over the basic greetings and grammar rules.

After an hour of that he paused, smiling at the Omega. Throughout the lesson he was able to detect even more of the boy's scent and he wondered if it was due to his own pungent aroma bringing it out. Either way he knew he needed more. He rose from his chair and walked over to stand by John, looking down at him. "I do believe that completes our lesson for today. Have you any questions on the material we've covered thus far?"

Truthfully, John had been finding it hard to concentrate, thinking of his father perhaps sending him here deliberately to such a good looking, successful Alpha who was undoubtedly highly sought after, yet still unmated. He’d said a few silent prayers for focus as they worked, and had managed to actually learn a few things. But now, with Hannibal standing so close, John looked up at the older man and swallowed hard. Was he too obvious? “I-I...no, I think I should just do some of this reading on my own. I learned a lot today, Professor,” he replied, looking through thick lashes at Hannibal.

Hannibal had to suppress a growl that threatened to resound from his chest as he stared, quite intensely back into ethereal sea-blues. "Excellent, John," he rumbled, with a subtle sweep of his tongue over his protruding upper lip. "I hope to teach you a great many things, things I am certain that perhaps you've never known or experienced before." The sub-text was palpable, but he got up and walked over to pull one of his business cards from his card holder to give the boy some distance for now, albeit briefly. "The culture here is quite rich, simply ripe with new stories and ventures."

John’s eyes focused on the veins in Hannibal’s large hands, and he dropped his notebook, flustered momentarily at himself. He stood to take the card, bending to retrieve the fallen book as well as his bag, and tucked the business card into his pocket. “I wouldn’t presume to take your valuable time up asking you to show me, but perhaps you can make some recommendations?” he asked, rose blooming over his cherubic cheeks.

Hannibal's eyes trailed over the curve of John's supple behind, an image flashing of the Omega writhing on the bed beneath him in sheer unbridled ecstasy coming into his mind's eye. "I would gladly take you on a tour, if you'd like. Who better than your Professor to give a taste of what the city has to offer," he insisted, walking a step closer. "After our next class, if it suits you?"

The proximity made John feel lightheaded, but all he could do was stare from Hannibal’s eyes to his lips and back again as a fine sheen of sweat beaded on his brow. He adjusted his blue tie and nodded, finally averting his gaze. “I’d be much obliged, sir, that is indeed very kind of you. Father was right in his opinions of you. He raved endlessly about you before I left,” he said. He felt he was prattling on out of nerves.

Hannibal was sweating a little as well, his Alphan instincts scratching under the skin, screaming for him to take, breed and claim. He was a bit surprised in fact, especially given the suppressants and the fact that neither one of them were in their cycles. Could John be his true mate? The Doctor never did believe in such nonsense but that was being challenged at this very moment. He cleared his throat and gingerly touched John's shoulder, his body betraying him just in the slightest measure, and nodded. "I am pleased to hear that, on both accounts, hm?" he said, his tone thick, deep and laced with unspoken want. "Very well, tomorrow then. You've done well and learned much for your first lesson. I see great potential."

The touch of Hannibal’s hand on his shoulder send a spark of desire through his body, and John shuttered, trying in vain to conceal his reaction. He had been on suppressants since age fifteen; it was a shock to him to have such a reaction to an Alpha. He’d spent time with a few others before and never felt like this. As he swallowed slowly, his adam’s apple bobbed conspicuously up and down his long neck, but he managed to meet the Professor’s eyes with a small amount of manufactured certainty. “Thank you, Professor Lecter. You can expect me on time tomorrow; good day,” he said, backing away and moving for the door. He was concerned if he remained any longer, he might begin to be even more powerfully affected.

Every nuance was noted, every inflection of tone stored away in his memory palace as Hannibal watched John back up towards the door. The Alpha followed him step for step, slowly, a tiger stalking towards his prey even if he wasn't planning on pouncing. He swallowed too, his throat clicking as he licked his lips with a courteous nod. "You're welcome, John. Do be safe on your journey back home." He reached around the Omega, letting his body graze past, scent wafting heavily and twisted the knob, opening it up for his student. "Tomorrow, same time."

John nodded, daring another look, and made his way out.

As he walked home, John could feel himself exhale in some relief. The Alpha’s pheromones were intense and perplexing, and while he knew in some way his father likely hoped he would mate with Professor Lecter, his religious convictions weighed even more heavily on him. He wondered if perhaps he should double up on his suppressants. He made a plan to do just that, as well as take a cold shower when he arrived back to his new “home”.

After John was well away, Hannibal went over to the seat he'd sat in and found himself sniffing it. Appalled at his own animalistic behavior he stood, and tidied up before finally heading home.

***

The next day, the Alpha was once again awaiting John's arrival, this time dressed in a black and maroon suit. He set out the lessons for the day and looked at his watch, realizing he was fairly eager for their time together.

John knocked on the Professor's door in a light beige, linen shirt, one that showed off his tan from his vacation abroad that summer with his father. A bit more casual, but he’d been so hot the day before, he thought it best to dress cooly. His book bag over his shoulder, he nervously brushed his short curls to the side, hoping his hair was still as neat as when he’d left his flat. The extra suppressants just _had_ to work today, or so he hoped.

Hannibal strode over to the door, grooming himself idly before opening the door. He had hardly realized he'd done such a traditional Alphan form of peacocking until it was too late. Sighing to himself, he smiled and opened the door, breath practically caught in his throat at the sight of the stunning young Omega. "John, please come right in," he said, breathing in to catch his scent. It was fainter than yesterday, which was entirely disappointing. "We will pick up where we left off yesterday."

John was taken the moment he saw Hannibal again. His pupils dilated and his posture shifted simply from the sight of him, but at least the pheromones were more manageable - so far. He was regal and handsome, and John couldn’t keep himself from blushing yet again. “And afterward, the tour of the city?” he asked hopefully as he walked inside and over to the desk where they’d done their lesson the day before.

Closing the door, Hannibal turned to watch John walk over, his eyes trailing down to the pert round ass the Omega possessed. "Yes," he answered, smiling as he went to sit across from the boy, flicking the button of his suit coat open as he got comfortable. The blush present and dilation of eyes made it apparent to the Alpha that perhaps he wasn't the only one feeling the way he did. "A tour and then lunch. I've brought something from home and know an ideal spot to have a bit of a picnic."

John looked up at Hannibal, an eyebrow quirked in curiosity, and sat down, setting his bag once again on the floor as he removed his notebook and pen. “I’m rather looking forward to it, I must admit. I’ve not had much opportunity to explore the area yet, and I’m sure you have a rich well of knowledge to share,” he said, crossing his legs.

"Indeed," Hannibal answered, leaning forward in his chair, his finger trailing over his fountain pen on the desk. He was restless, his own impulses becoming harder and more difficult to tame. That's when an idea struck. "If you are hungry now, we could go first, and do our lesson once we return. I am in charge, after all."

John looked surprised, but being an Omega he was complicit and deferred easily to Hannibal’s suggestion. “Yes, I’m-that’s fine,” he replied, biting his lip uncertainly before putting his book away. “You are the teacher, and I am a bit hungry,” he admitted.

"Perhaps I can even give you the lesson while we are out," Hannibal offered, pleased with the Omega's approval. He licked his lips as he watched John bit his, suppressing a growl that threatened to vibrate through his chest. "So then it is settled. Let's go at once. Simply allow me the chance to collect the basket I prepared and collect my things."

John stood respectfully, his gaze lingering on the older man’s full pout, unconsciously licking his own. “Yes, of course.” The Omega felt the growl the man didn’t utter, and barely managed to hold back the needy whine simmering in his chest. Oh how he hated this; he thought the extra pills he'd taken would help.

Hannibal rose from his chair, re-buttoning his suit coat and swallowed, walking over to procure the items he planned on taking with them. After he'd done so and grabbed his keys, he walked over to the door, gesturing for John to come along. "Come."

The young man felt a yearning and excitement at the command, following him quickly. He stepped through the door, pausing to look at Hannibal as he moved past him. “I'm quite excited about all this,” he said shyly.

Before the Professor could stop himself, he reached out his hand to cup John's cherubic cheek and thumbed over the bone. "Likewise, John," he said with a smile and then quickly moved his hand away as if nothing had happened.

John instinctively turned his face into the Professor’s hands, his lips almost touching his skin, before he stopped himself, a bit startled at his own reaction. “Sorry,” he whispered under his breath. His heart was pounding at the contact, however brief it may have been.

"You needn't be," Hannibal rasped, and then cleared his throat as he held the Omega's gaze, intensely. He nearly did it again before stopping himself, smoothing out his tie instead. "We should go, the city awaits and I do believe you mentioned being hungry. I am famished."

“I am extremely hungry,” he said, looking at Hannibal from beneath thick, dark eyelashes. His mind raced with impure thoughts, so shameful they made him blush red straight to his ears. He did his best to refocus and follow the older man out as they set about their excursion.

Hannibal hadn't missed the double meaning of that statement, or at least he was almost positive given the flush. He was more quiet in the Bentley for that very reason, trying to sort everything out.

After a few minutes, the Professor pulled and parked at their destination, looking over at the Omega with a smile. "This is the perfect place for our picnic," he said and then got out, taking the blanket and basket with him. He didn't look back at John, merely expected him to follow his lead.

The close quarters of the Professor’s vehicle made everything seem so much warmer, John thought to himself, and he was grateful once they arrived at the park. He wiped his brow with his hand, realizing he was sweating more than usual. Thank God at the very least he wasn’t leaking yet; he hoped that would continue to be the case. He wondered why his suppressants were struggling to work at all though. This didn’t typically happen. Refocusing on Lecter, he looked around and took a deep breath, following him. “It is very nice here. You’re right,” he replied, jogging lightly to catch up and walk next to him.  

Hannibal was taking in deep breaths of fresh air, a bit relieved and disappointed all at once for having exited the Omegan-scented Bentley. He was brought out of his thoughts when John appeared at his side again. "Yes," he began with a smile, nostrils flared as they walked to a shaded, secluded spot. It was warm but there was a cool breeze kissing their mutually slick skin. "I had debated on taking you to The Alameda--Santiago's grandest and oldest park--but it is quite busy, so I decided on this one, el parque de San Domingos de Bonaval. It is surrounded by Gothic and Baroque architecture, ripe with beautiful, lush hydrangea gardens as well as the perfect view of the cathedral towers just to the west."

John took in the views, managing to tear his eyes off the handsome, regal older man, and admired the trees and buildings nearby. “This is remarkable, Professor Lecter. I can imagine the stories these walls could tell, if they could talk,” he remarked. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket - cornflower blue - and dabbed his forehead. “Pardon, I seem to be a bit warm,” he said, pocketing the napkin and loosening the top button of his shirt. There was nothing untoward meant by the action, the Omega was simply trying to get some ventilation going.

While it may have been an act of chaste intentions, Hannibal was still affected by the Omega's scent which was thicker with the sun beating down on them, John's exposed neck making it even more so. He cleared his throat and not so innocently removed his suit coat, setting it atop the basket as he spread out the blanket. "It’s quite alright; the sun is nearing it's highest point" he said, looking over his shoulder as he crouched down, "And yes, I am certain there would be many tales to impart." Satisfied with the setup, he sat down and gestured towards his student. "Please, have a seat."

John found himself staring at the Professor, slightly slack-jawed as he removed his suit coat. His broad shoulders were well-defined and muscular beneath the shirt he wore, and he couldn’t stop his big blue eyes from wandering over his form lustfully. He caught himself, not wanting to appear like he was gawking, though he surmised it was probably too late for that. He sat cross-legged on the blanket and tried to salvage his dignity with a smile, hoping he hadn’t appeared to be looking inappropriate in any way. “Thank you,” he said simply.

The Professor was pleased with the knowledge that John had been staring at him so but he didn't call it out, naturally. Instead, he nodded and began to organize the food he'd brought for their picnic. It was light and consisted of cheese, bread, fruit and wine. "I hope you have not let the heat sully your appetite," he smiled, and then held up the wine. "Would you like a glass?"

The young man politely declined. “I-I-I don’t really drink, I hope you don’t mind. It’s against my beliefs,” he said. He also didn’t think it would be a good idea to drink when he was already struggling to control his hormones.

"Of course, understood and I do not mind at all," Hannibal said, having expected as much but it had made for a nice little test of the Omega's virtues. He pulled out a glass bottle of water instead and handed it over as he poured himself some wine. Once that was done, he offered over the plate for John, he'd like to cook for him some day but decided this would do for now. "It is breathtaking here. It's as if I can hear the whispering of events past as I gaze out towards the city."

John took the bottle graciously as well as the plate of food. “This looks delicious. Thank you.” He was very self-conscious about eating in front of the handsome professor, but he was also very hungry so he tried some of the food, taking a piece of cheese and chewing it slowly. “The view is truly amazing, sir. I think I might like to come here again myself. It seems like the perfect place to collect one’s thoughts and just breathe,” he said.

"You're welcome," Hannibal replied, his tone smooth and fluid like a caress. He winked at John as he watched him eat, more just to see if it brought about any sort of a reaction and then placed a strawberry between his full lips to bite down. Once he swallowed, he licked his lips. "Indeed it is. I am pleased you find it to your liking, John. I come here often on my own as well."

The young man felt his face heat, warmth creeping from his neck up to his ears as he caught the wink and watched the way Hannibal bit into the ripe berry. A trickle of red juice traced his lips, and John gasped audibly. Hearing himself he took a hasty gulp of his water and looked away, cheeks bloomed pink. “The food is as good as it looks,” he managed a little awkwardly. John said another quiet prayer to himself for courage and discernment in this very tempting, trying situation.

Hannibal growled at the gasp, quietly, letting it come out and be heard. He couldn't help but subtly move closer to John as he looked away from him. "One never knows until they sink their teeth in and give something new a taste," he said, the phrase meaning more than just the food.  The Alpha cast his eyes towards the boy, silently demanding his attention as he ate a bit of cheese atop the bread. "Tell me, John, do you often crave the unfamiliar? In life, I mean."

“Y-y-yes, I do, sir,” he said quietly. There was something overpoweringly hypnotic about Hannibal, and John wondered if it was purely his body responding to the Alpha’s hormones. He frantically tried to think of anything but what his body was yearning for. With the doctor’s presence ever nearer, it was becoming increasingly impossible. Still, he fought his urges valiantly, looking away in frustration. His nipples pebbled against the soft fabric of his thin shirt, and he swallowed slowly.

"Do you worry that God will chastise you for exploring things you might not have otherwise?" Hannibal asked, all but rumbling out the words as he looked at the long column of John's neck, down to his pert nipples. He swallowed a slow sip of wine then, the cool fluid washing over his tongue in a decadent wave. It was safe to say that he was sweating more, his natural, raw and unhindered scent wafting right towards the Omega. "It is my opinion that one should live a life fully and without regret. God, himself, is beyond measure in wanton malice, and yet matchless in his irony."

“He...ahhh...well, I believe he wants us to remain chaste and abstain from lustful desires. I don’t know about…” John lost his train of thought, very aware of how the handsome Alpha was looking at him. It was then he felt a trickle between his buttocks, suddenly conscious of exactly how aroused he was. This couldn’t be happening, not now, with his esteemed new teacher, not after the extra pills he took. He shifted uncomfortably, unable to prevent the scarlet heat blossoming up his face. Finally he attempted to finish his thought, though he knew he made no sense. “Your words are worth considering, Professor.”

Hannibal turned his head sharply back towards John when his olfactory senses were invaded with the sweet smell of the Omega's slick. Were he a lesser controlled Alpha, he might have lunged for the boy then and there, but he didn't--even if he _wanted_ to. Clearing his throat, the Professor began to sweat more heavily. He set down his wine and rolled up his sleeves, removing his tie altogether. It was intriguing to him that his student had went right to the sins of the flesh when speaking of God, though not a surprise. "And have you many desires of such, John?" he asked, his words all but growling out. "It is important that you stay focused...on our studies and on me--my teachings. Any other Alpha might prove a distraction, don't you agree?"

“As you’re the only Alpha here that I know, I cannot see anyone else could distract me from your...teachings, Professor,” John responded, quickly taking one the the beautiful cloth napkins Hannibal had brought and placing one over his lap. Of course he could fully smell the older man’s arousal, and it was heady, thick in the air between them. The scent of musk, sandalwood, and a wine-tinged, rich tannin all convened in his olfactory senses and made him swoon. Without thinking, he undid another button on his shirt in the hopes of a breeze relieving him of some of the effect. He deliberately evaded the question of desire and simply hoped the Professor would let it go.

John was driving Hannibal closer and closer to frenzy, but somehow he managed, focusing instead on the food and beautiful scenery. He also noticed the avoidance of the first question he'd asked but didn't press it, not for now. Either way, he was pleased with the Omega's answer--the last thing he needed was another Alpha coming into the picture and impeding his plans. "Very well. I am pleased to hear it. I would be willing to see you five days a week, instead of three should you wish. Just to insure you are getting the best education possible, of course."

John’s breath came out in shallow pants, and he finally pulled a bottle from his pocket - his suppressants. It was humiliating to take them right in front of Hannibal, but he knew he had to. “I would be most grateful. I know you’re busy with other students, so I….appreciate the sacrifice of so much of your time,” he replied hastily as he swallowed down the medication. He was sure Hannibal would know what the pills were, and looked away in some embarrassment.

"You are my only student, and thus you have my full, exclusive attention," Hannibal said once John had swallowed the pills. The Alpha felt a bit of annoyance at the act, but also concern as he'd already detected that the Omega had taken more before today and a third pill could have side effects. Reaching out his hand, he hooked his finger under the boy's chin and angled his face back towards him. The Professor met his gaze with a firm yet not unkind gaze. "John, I must insist you do not continue taking so many of those pills. It can wreak havoc on your body if maintained for long periods of time. As I am a doctor, I would like to offer a different brand, these are a stronger but without any side effects. I can help you, if you ask me to."

John hesitated; the reality was, he knew he shouldn’t be taking so many, but he felt he had no choice. The man _was_ a doctor after all, and perhaps he really might help him. “I need to remain focused on my studies, and clearly you can see I’m having a difficult time of this.” He blushed again and wrung his hands together before looking up again. “Yes, please help me. I’ll try the new medication, if you think it’ll work.”

"You are not entirely alone in your struggle," Hannibal admitted, not relinquishing his hold on John's face, his fingers slipped further back, into the Omega's hair as he looked at him. "I'll give them to you when we get back to my office. You can start taking them right away, as they are a different blend than the ones you're taking now. They will work, I have no doubts that they will achieve the desired effect."

John couldn’t keep himself from pressing into Hannibal’s hands, all but swooning at the touch and his nearness. “I’m usually able to control myself better than this, Professor, it’s...very embarrassing,” he uttered breathily. “I’m sorry for my part if I’ve made you...at all uncomfortable.” He swallowed thickly, raising his big blue eyes to meet Hannibal’s gaze.

"Do I seem uncomfortable?" Hannibal rasped, losing himself slowly, licking his lips as he flared his nostrils to drink the the slick that had formed moments ago. The doctor let out a quiet Alphan growl, his pupils blown wide as he gazed into sea-blues, his face nearing just another inch or so. "You have nothing to be sorry for, John."

John trembled, his ears keenly attuned to the Alpha growl, and it made him whine in response and blush deeper at his reaction. All he wanted to do was climb on top of the Professor and impale himself on him, beg him to knot him, right there in the park. And yet his higher reasoning still engaged, screaming at him to slow down, cursing his own biology for betraying him so strongly. “I think perhaps we should get those other pills sooner rather than later, Professor Lecter,” he suggested.

It was enough to snap Hannibal back to his more composed side and he instantly released John as if he'd been in a trance. Clearing his throat he nodded. "Yes, perhaps you are right," he agreed, his eyes still glinting dark and seductive. That whine had been more delicious than the food they were enjoying and the Alpha knew he wanted more, soon preferably. For now though, he took a calming breath, discreetly pushing down his obscenely large erection. "Eat, please, I promise to behave myself and then we will stop at my office to obtain the pills before continuing our outing."

John’s eyes followed the Professor’s hand to the bulge between his legs, and he quickly looked away, nodding. For the love of all that was holy, it was huge, and John struggled to regain his composure. He took some of the cheese and ate it, trying to calm down. “Alright. Thank you, sir, it’s quite good,” he said politely. It was comical really, trying to be polite under the circumstances, yet John didn't want to seem improper or as desperate as he felt. He had his father’s reputation to uphold.

"Quite, yes and you are most welcome," Hannibal said, grinning a little at the Omega. He finished his food and once John was done as well, he cleaned up and placed the items back into the basket. The Alpha stood, his erection gone for the time being despite the desire being present, and offered his hand to assist him in standing. It could have been seen as a courteous gesture, even if it wasn't entirely selfless. "Let's go then; the city awaits once we've gotten what you need."

John found himself craving the contact, however chaste and innocent it may have seemed. He held the Doctor’s hand too long, palm against palm, sparks igniting within him, and he barely held back another breathless gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut a moment, praying silently. _Give me courage and strength to resist the desires of my body,_ he thought to himself quietly, letting go of Lecter’s hand. “After you, sir,” he said, waving his hand in deference.

The contact had been wonderful, Hannibal having felt the charge between them as well, but he didn't make mention of it. The only indication was the way he seemed to be glued in his spot, watching the Omega with rapt attention. When the boy spoke, he nodded, bending over to pick up the blanket and the basket before leading them to the car once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the office once more, Hannibal had brought in the basket and the blanket, folding it neatly before walking over to where he kept his medicine. He retrieved the bottle and strode over to his student. "Here we are," he said, handing over the pills along with a bottle of water. "You may start now, as I mentioned back at the park."

John accidentally brushed his hand against Hannibal’s as he took the offered items. The contact make him shake, though he tried to conceal it with a cough. He did so into his elbow and then took the pills, swallowing them with a long drink of water. “Thank you, Professor. May I use your restroom?”

"You're welcome, and you may," Hannibal answered, watching John carefully. The contact had made him a bit flustered as well; images of the boy pinned to his sofa rushing through his mind. He knew he just needed to be a bit more patient, the pills he'd given him would prove useful. Gesturing to the door, he smiled. "It's just there."

John moved to the door with a nod and entered the bathroom. It was spacious and well-appointed, but he could barely take notice of that given his condition. He hastily splashed water on his face and then lowered his trousers to check himself. Fortunately, he hadn’t made a mess yet, but it was getting there. When the cool air hit his bare bottom, he shivered from head to foot simply from baring his skin. He prayed silently that the new pills Professor Lecter gave him would work quickly. Buttoned up and tidying himself, he finally emerged and walked back out to look for his teacher.

Hannibal had scented John, knew he'd taken down his pants just from the intense wave of pheromones that came under the door and flooded his nose. Fortunately, it hadn't lasted long. Once the Omega came out, he looked composed, sitting at his desk. "There you are. How are you feeling?"

John approached the Professor and his eyes widened as he did; he could very strongly, clearly smell the man’s arousal, and it seemed to have an instant effect on him. He could feel his face warming and drops of slick forming already. He realized this was not going to work - he needed to leave if he wanted to maintain decorum and propriety. “I’m sorry, Professor Lecter, but I’m truly not feeling well. I believe I must excuse myself and perhaps we can continue this tomorrow?”

Hannibal's eyes darkened at the scent of slick, it clung inside his nostrils and caused him to harden. When he spoke, it was with a rough, deep tone. "Yes, of course," he managed, licking his fangs as he looked at John's unmarred scent mating gland. He realized then he was stepping towards the boy. Stopping, he nodded. "I think that would be wise. I will see you tomorrow at eight, hm?"

“Yes, eight, here. I’ll be here, Sir,” the young Omega replied, gripping his satchel over his shoulder with white knuckles.

Hannibal nodded, yet again, his mouth dry all of the sudden as he heated up. He growled then, unable to suppress it but walked over to the door and opened it for John. "Tomorrow, take care, John."

John managed a shy smile and moved towards the door. “Very good. Thank you,” he said, and turned to go.

When the Omega was gone, he went into the bathroom to wash up, relieve himself and pack up for the day.

***

The next morning Hannibal was sipping coffee when his phone began vibrating on the counter. He pursed his lips and rose to pick it up, pressing the button.

"Hello?"

John was on the other end, sweating profusely. “Yes, Professor, I’m not able to make it today. I’d like to ask if we can postpone my lesson for tomorrow? Wednesday, I can join you,” he said, trying to steady his voice through his struggle. He didn’t understand why the pills were not working, but hoped perhaps staying away from Hannibal another day and letting the medication do it’s work, he’d be able to see his teacher the next day.

Frowning, Hannibal took a moment to pause, listening to the Omega's breathing. Perfect. It was enough to brighten him up a bit but also made him want to run to the boy and give him what he needed--what they both did. "Certainly. Tomorrow then. The pills should have had a chance to work properly by that point. We could meet at the museum, the one I mentioned at the park, if you'd like? Say noon?"

John was relieved that the older man understood and was not upset. “Yes, I will meet you there. Thank you, Sir,” he said, releasing a shaky sigh. _God, has his voice always been so deep?_ he wondered to himself.  

Hannibal let out a quiet growl at the sigh, his body reacting even now. He tried to mask it by clearing his throat but it was undoubtedly noticeable. When he spoke again, his tone was rough, laced with Alpha ferocity. "You're welcome, John. I will wait for you at the entrance at twelve o'clock sharp. I do hope you feel better," he rumbled, licking his lips as he envisioned the Omega on the other end of the line. "Goodbye."                                                   

John wondered if he’d heard Hannibal growl, or only just fantasized about it. It was frustrating enough that he had to touch himself afterwards, fraught with guilt but he really had little choice. He came hot over his own knuckles, imagining what the Alpha’s knot might feel like. He’d never so much as touched himself back there. Throughout the heats he’d had, he’d just medicated himself as much as possible and only ever came through masturbating his little pink cocklet. With a heavy moan, he cleaned himself up after his climax, hoping he’d be calmed down enough by morning.  

***

The next day, Hannibal was dressed in a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled at the elbows for a casual look, accompanied by grey trousers. He knew not only it would serve to show off the tuft of hair that was peeking from the top of it, but that his scent would be stronger as well. The Alpha looked around the museum lobby, waiting for John's arrival.

The next morning, John felt so much better. His head was clear, the fever was gone, and as he combed his hair neatly and pulled on a baby blue button-down shirt, he hoped the promised pills had actually worked this time. It seemed like they had. As he approached Hannibal, he smiled optimistically and quickened his strides. “Good morning, Professor,” he greeted, hand extended.

"Good morning, John," Hannibal greeted back, nostrils flaring instantly to try to catch his scent. Yes, it was sweeter today, clean and yet a bit like peaches and cream. He took the Omega's hand in between both of his own and smiled warmly. He was breathtaking. "I trust you're feeling better?"

“I am, yes. Got a good night’s sleep. I believe the supplements are indeed working well. Thank you, sir,” John said politely, admiring the handsome doctor, but relieved he seemed to be able to keep his composure at the moment. The touch of his palm gave him pause, but he carried on. _The pills are working_ , he told himself.

"Excellent," Hannibal responded, his body certainly alert and aware of the Omega's proximity. He admired John's self control, and mused that it was a true testament to the power of the human mind. There was a reason placebos had proven to be successful in trial tests in the past, but he just hoped that this would not have that outcome. Letting go of his student's hand reluctantly, he gestured towards the heart of the museum. "Shall we?"

“Yes, of course,” John answered, and followed Hannibal into the building, into rooms with a host of unusual, fascinating artifacts. He blushed as he thought he perceived Hannibal standing up straighter, his chest out, broad shoulders and muscular back accentuated by his close-fitting, fine clothes. He shook away the thought and tried to focus on their surroundings instead. “Please, tell me everything,” he said enthusiastically, walking alongside the older man.

Likewise, as Hannibal preened and occasionally groomed himself, he saw John doing the same from his periphery. It was more common for an Omega to do, and he wondered if the boy realized the softer lilt to his tone and demure sway of his lithe hips. It was utterly alluring. "I would love nothing more," he replied, beginning to go over various things they saw, often giving him explanations in Spanish to test what he'd learned thus far. At the last room, he paused staring at the large statue of the Virgin Mary. The irony was not lost on him. The Alpha stood closer to his student, smelling him discreetly as they gazed at the sculpture. "Exquisite, is it not?"  

John observed the Holy Mother, before him in all her humble splendor, and felt his heart pound quietly. He stood near Hannibal, back arched without even being aware of it, standing with his body angled towards the regal Alpha. He dared a deep inhale when he registered the proximity - how close the Professor was to him. The man’s scent filled his senses and made him flush hot from his toe to his ears. With a soft sigh, he answered. “It’s very, very exquisite, Professor Lecter,” he said almost breathily.

Hannibal turned fully towards John, his lip twitching in an almost snarl that was wrought with lust and covetous desire. "Strikingly so," he rumbled, his words a rich, deep timber as he stalked closer still. He was growing tired of waiting, he had to have the boy at once. Never before had the Alpha ever been so unequivocally drawn to another, much less an Omega. "Allow me to cook for you, after we leave here. I have paintings of the Virgin you might enjoy and we can recount what we've seen here today."

The snarl make the younger man quake, and he bent his head to the side instinctively, exposing his unmarred neck to Hannibal without even being aware of what he did. John felt like he was under Hannibal’s spell, caught in a tractor beam that he could not escape. Truly, he didn’t want to, however. “I’d like to see them, Professor,” he cooed, leaning closer to the man and looking at him, boyish features pinked up from his rapid breathing.

The Alpha growled in response to the coo and John’s submissive posture - such beautiful vulnerability. He snaked his hand around the boy's neck, not clamping on the nape, though he knew that was a spot that would render almost Omega pliant. Hannibal avoided that, for now, and just held him there, pulling him to his body possessively. "Now. We're leaving now," he said, his tone commanding but not unkind. Before anything else could be said, he offered a seductive smile and ushered him out of the museum, thankful he lived close.

“Y-y-yes, we...mhhhmmm should,” John agreed softly, complicit and deferring almost without thought to the command. Hannibal's hand on him was so reassuring yet arousing, and the touch drew another desperate little gasp from his lips. “Oh no,” he followed up with in a whisper to himself as he realized his pills were _absolutely not_ working.

Hannibal got John into the car, and climbed in after him, starting up the vehicle and heading back. It took all of his resolve not to pull over and find comfort in the Omega next to him, and the confines of the shared space did little to aid.

John loosened the buttons of his shirt as he began sweating more heavily in the car; the nearness of Hannibal seemed to amplify all his senses and short circuit his reasoning. “Professor Lecter, I think...I don’t believe the medication is working and I am not sure why…”

"Perhaps it will just take a bit more time. Dinner might serve to distract you a bit," Hannibal offered, taking corners fast that usual as he drove towards his home. For him, the “medicine” was working beautifully, but at the same time, he wouldn't force the Omega to do anything he didn't want.

Somehow, a few minutes later, the Alpha had made it to his home and parked in the garage. He got out and opened the door for John, offering his hand. "Come, John, I'll get you something to drink. You're...sweating, and so am I."

John accepted his hand and looked into the older man’s eyes; he could clearly see the Alpha seemed to be experiencing some symptoms as well. “I think perhaps you’re reacting to me, sir,” he observed after a long sigh. The part of him that should have been telling him to leave was obliterated by the desire building in him from simply being in the Professor’s presence.

Hannibal wasn't an Alpha who denied himself anything, so he was not displeased by the effect one bit. He nodded, and lead John inside, closing the door behind them. "It would seem as though I am indeed," he agreed, no tinge of remorse or worry on his tongue. "Tea?"     

“Perhaps just cold water, thank you,” John said, following the Professor like a lost puppy and dabbing his brow dry with a handkerchief. Dark curls began to cling to his tanned neck as his cheeks flushed in shame and arousal. He hoped the water or maybe even eating would in fact distract him enough.

"Of course and you're most welcome," Hannibal said, his tone a few octaves deeper as he lead them into the kitchen and poured them each a glass of water. He turned around and handed it to the Omega, seeing the sweat and flush. Was he going into heat? It certainly smelled that way and he himself, felt his rut fast approaching. The Alpha stood invasively close to John as he sipped his water and eyed him over the glass. He honestly wasn't sure if they could get through dinner at this rate, his knot was already starting to throb in his pants, precome leaking from the tip and bleeding through his trousers.       

John’s eyes inadvertently slid down Hannibal’s body to the thickening in his dress pants, and he staggered back towards the wall, reaching for it to steady himself. A glistening sheen of sweat dripped down his face and long neck, over his reddened collarbone, and he took a long swig of water, trying not to choke. His big blue eyes widened and he blushed an even deeper shade of crimson when his gaze met Hannibal’s once more. “Oh…” he gasped when he saw the dark glint in the Professor’s eyes.

Hannibal set his water down, prowling towards John as he licked his lips and canted his head while flaring his nostrils to catch the Omega's scent anew. The Alpha gingerly took the water from the boy and set it aside, bracketing the young man with a well muscled forearm on either side of his sweaty head as he leaned in to run his nose over the unmarred gland there. "Omega..." he growled, dark eyes lust blown and penetrative as he pressed his hips inward to let him feel the affect that was being elicited.

John felt dizzy, surrounded by the man’s scent which sent a throbbing pulse of desire to his groin. He was aware suddenly of a great deal of slick now sliding between his ass cheeks, and with a trembling hand, he reached up to grip Hannibal’s collar. It was more to remain upright, however when doing so, he revealed a patch of chest hair. “Oh, yes…” he whispered, unable to do more than stare pleadingly at the Professor.

The Alpha slid his hands from the wall to the Omega's shoulders, down to his hips. Whatever resolved he had before had melted away as his nose was flooded with the pungently poignant aroma of the boy's arousal. Without another word, he pressed his body fully into John's, slotting their lips together with a commanding growl.

All his best efforts, prayers and willpower were decimated when Hannibal took his mouth with such lustful force. John whimpered into his mouth and opened to him, sliding his own tongue heatedly against the older man as he wound his arms around his neck.

John was delicious, just as Hannibal had figured him to be and he rolled his hips into the Omega, dominantly as their tongues twined together perfectly. He groaned into it, his hands going to his face to hold him there as he plundered his mouth and rutted into him over and over. The boy would be his, he knew it...it was only a matter of time. "You're in heat," he whispered, as they caught their breath and then he dove back in again, unrelenting.

“Yes, oh yes, Alpha, I...I think I need you, but I have to tell you something, Professor, sir…” John gasped, his body seeming to work of it’s own accord as he responded to Hannibal’s kiss. He could barely finish speaking as he clutched at the older man’s jaw.

"Call me _Hannibal,_ please," the Alpha insisted, given their new situation. He pulled back enough to look into the Omega's eyes which was hard to do as his mind was beginning to cloud with the mantra _'Mate, Knot, Breed, Omega_ ', like a broken record. “What do you need to tell me, beautiful one?"

“ _Hannibal,_ ” he drawled out experimentally. He found he loved saying the name. “I’m - I’ve never been with anyone. Man or woman...I’ve been saving myself for marriage,” he confessed, his hips rolling into the older man’s, operating entirely on instinct alone.

It didn't come as surprise to Hannibal of course, the boy was very pure and chaste. He picked him up at that, hooking his legs around his waist as he kissed him back to the bedroom and laid him onto the bed. "I have no intentions of abandoning you," he promised, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he eyed the Omega lustfully. He realized that there was also feelings there, it wasn't purely biology on his part. "I will help you through your heat...if you wish me to."

John knew why his father had sent him here. The man surely had wanted this, wanted him to find a strong, capable Alpha that could care for him. He still wanted to teach, and learn, but maybe...maybe that was why his heat had been triggered in spite of all the medications he’d taken. It was the only reasonable explanation. Maybe Hannibal was his true mate. Lying back on the bed breathlessly, he looked up and reached for the older man. “Please just... _help me_ ,” he begged, and he pulled open the buttons of his shirt, looking up at him with longing and need.

Hannibal made quick work of his fine attire and folded them over the chair as he went to John, removing the rest of his clothing piece by piece. He set them aside as well and crawled over the Omega, his skin hot with his rut, sweaty as he got between his legs. Every part of him screamed that he should ravage the boy, but he didn't, and instead smiled, stroking his hair. "I will give you what you need, dear boy," he murmured, and began to kiss him again, his cock pressing against the cleft of the younger man's hot ass. He knew he didn't need to work him open, but nonetheless, he slipped his fingers between them and pressed two in, groaning at the wet squelch as he licked over to his neck. "You taste heavenly."

John arched up and off the bed, pressing up into Hannibal to meet his touch with a long, deep moan. Slick leaked copiously out and around the older man’s thick fingers,and his licked his lips, staring at Hannibal through hooded lashes. All thought of propriety and morals vanished in the face of his desperate need. ”Please take me, Hannibal,” he pled, spreading his thighs wider, shamelessly.

Ordinarily, Hannibal would have taken things slow, relished the boy, but there would be time for that later. Right now, they both had needs. He pulled his fingers out, keeping his eyes on John's and licked them clean to taste him. Humming, he positioned his obscenely large cock head at the Omega's sopping entrance and pushed in, slowly as he covered his body. The Alpha kissed the younger man hungrily. "Oh, John... _Omega.._ "

As opened as he was in his heat, nothing could have prepared him for the stretch of the Professor’s long, thick alpha cock. He felt his heartbeat pound in a momentary panic, wondering if he could take it all. It burned, though he was so wet with slick, and it quickly dissipated as he surrendered to the feeling of being just so very _full_ . “It’s _so big_ ,” he gasped, weaving his fingers up into Hannibal’s brown strands of hair and pulling him down to his mouth.

"And you are deliciously tight," Hannibal rasped, sweat beading between his shoulders and dripping down his back as he let John have a moment to adjust once he was seated fully. "Are you alright?" he asked between slow and profound kisses, his body burning to fuck him harder. "I do not wish to hurt you."

John rolled his hips experimentally, and moaned deeply as Hannibal’s cock sank deeper. “You can move, please, Alpha,” he keened, throwing his head back and exposing his neck, he locked eyes with Hannibal. “Do you want me to kneel for you?”

Such beautiful submission, Hannibal mused, and slipped his hand under John to his nape which he kneaded to produce an even more pleasurable sensation as his hips began to move faster. He pulled almost all the way out and then drove back in, growling with lust. "I would much rather see your face for now," he murmured and licked into the Omega's mouth, tasting every succulent bit of him. "Next time, perhaps."

Sweat dripped down John’s flushed cheeks and neck down to the hollow of his throat as he swallowed thickly, lips parted in pure ecstasy. When the man drove in, he felt a blinding burst of pleasure deep inside, like he was pressing a button over and over, making the Omega’s slender cock leak profusely onto his taut belly. “It feels, incredible…I never imagined….it was like this,” he panted, fingers gripping Hannibal’s shoulders roughly.

"Yes," Hannibal groaned, running his tongue up John's neck to catch the sweat for himself. He began to move faster, jack-hammering into the Omega's ass, the slapping wet sounds filling the room. The Alpha's skin was on fire, his heart pounding with delight as they melded and became one. "Being inside you is akin to experiencing total nirvana..."

John pulled his knees farther back to allow Hannibal to press even deeper. “More, more, Hannibal, harder,” he begged, his voice nearly a whimper, his cock slapping against the Alpha, overtaken as he was in a greedy, lust-filled haze. He wanted to be taken, ravaged as hard as possible, even being a virgin he was completely lost to his biological need.

Hannibal grasped John's cock possessively and stroked, his hips whipping harder as he snarled viciously. He felt the swirl of possession in his belly, the need to breed and claim stronger. Letting go of the boy's cock, he crashed down on top of him and licked over the alluring gland, teeth scraping with the promise of that very thing. "Do you want me to fill you up? Mm, how delicious you will look swollen with my pups," he said, which was common of Alpha's in this position. "I am going to knot you, and give you what you require."

John had never even contemplated being a father; he been so young and not even anticipated losing his virginity yet, his body in this moment screamed for exactly what Hannibal said, every word burning into him. “Fill me, yes,” he groaned, pulling hard at Hannibal’s hair with one hand, the other bracing himself against his chest, long fingers slipping through sweat. “Your knot, your seed, Alpha, please…”

The Alpha pressed down, his torso stroking John's cock between them as he snapped over and over, relentless in his ministrations. He felt his knot begin to throb as he kissed the Omega passionately, muscles bulging from his efforts. It wasn't but a few more pumps, and his knot expanded fully, hot fertile seed spurting out and collecting inside the boy. As it did, he bit down on the mating mark he'd been eyeing and broke skin, lapping at the crimson nectar that flowed gloriously into his mouth. " _Mine_ , My perfect Omega-"

John erupted the second the older man's teeth pierced his flesh, shooting come over his belly and chest. The wound stung for only a moment before the endorphins and pheromones coursed through him, and the pleasure washed over him in waves. He was full - brimming - and had never felt anything like it in his life. The Omega grasped Hannibal's face in his hands and pulled their mouths together to kiss him desperately, tasting his blood in the man's tongue. “Alpha...yes.. _.yours…_ ”

Hannibal roared like a lion right into John's mouth as he sucked his tongue, and wound them together like two pieces of one perfect puzzle. This changed everything, and he could feel the Omega-- _his_ \--more than ever before. He committed it to memory in his vast, regal palace, his name resounding through the highest halls like a symphonic melody. "John..." he murmured, catching his breath, deft surgeon's fingers brushing damp errants curls back from his mate's brow. "Utterly exquisite."

The Omega’s blood sang with pleasure at being taken like this by such a strong, handsome Alpha. He didn’t think of anything else yet, not in this moment when all he could feel was utter satisfaction and bliss, implied by Hannibal’s knot and full of his seed. He nuzzled the older man’s neck, purring in satisfaction. “Hannibal… _Hannibal…_ ” he said over and over, enjoying how his name sounded dripping from his lips. “That was...that was so good. Please don’t leave me,” he asked, blue eyes wide as he examined the Professor’s face.

"Not even death would keep us apart," Hannibal growled, responding to the purr from John's ripe lips. He shifted a bit, and a second wave of seed flood the Omega, filling him even fuller of what he needed. "Ah, John, John," he groaned, and covered his mate's lips, kissing him slowly. It was full of passionate and unspoken vows that seemed to be in sync with the beating of his heart. "Our destinies are bound, twisted and laced together. You are mine, and I am yours, my darling Omega."

Whatever chemicals and biology were entwined with the fluids Hannibal pumped into the Omega, filled him with a sense of wholeness. He felt that up until that moment, he’d been only half alive, and now he was aflame with passion and life itself. It didn’t even cross his mind that this was sudden or that he barely knew the Professor. His focus was only on adoring the man he now knew as _his Alpha_. “You’re mine…” he gasped out, rubbing his nose into Hannibal’s neck and scenting him.

Hannibal let out a deep Alphan purr at that and rolled them onto their sides to take his weight off his Omega. He scented him back, licking over the wound he'd made to prevent infection and to seal it thoroughly. "I am," he responded, hitching John's leg over his lean hip as they laid locked together. It was euphoric, and utterly entrancing. "You will come to live with me, since we are now mated."  

John stared at Hannibal, eyes full of adoration. “I didn’t think this would actually happen,” he said quietly, cupping Hannibal’s jaw before bringing their mouths together again to kiss him.

The Alpha kissed John soundly, strong sharp jaw shifting as he sucked his tongue with a gentle yet claiming force. "I knew that you had to be mine, the moment I laid eyes upon you," he murmured as he caught his breath.

“It must’ve been predestined, for the strength of our connection to be so powerful that it overwhelmed all the suppressants,” the Omega observed. His slick and Hannibal’s seed oozed from his ass copiously, leaking out even past the sizable knot.

"Fate and circumstance have brought us to this point, and together," Hannibal agreed, nuzzling John as he groaned when he felt the slick. "You are a rare gift, John, I hope you do not come to regret our bond once your heat has passed."

John sighed in bliss. “You're handsome, well-respected, successful, strong. I am fairly certain one of the reasons my father directed me to you was perhaps for this. I just hope you...don't regret mating with me, Hannibal.”

"I do not nor will I," Hannibal preened, stroking John's cheek as his knot slowly started to deflate. "I knew I wanted you, from the start and I had also thought your father was hoping I give you more than an education in culture and the spanish language." He smiled at his little play on words and leaned in to kiss his Omega. "You, yourself are beautiful and everything I could have hoped for in a mate. I did not think I would ever be an Alpha to become bonded but again, I do not regret it for a moment."

The words made John feel safe and loved. He didn’t know how he could feel like this so soon, but as the hormones flowed through him he truly did feel an intense connection with the teacher. “I’m so glad you do.” He smiled as he felt Hannibal slip out of him, already missing the feeling of fullness.

Hannibal kissed him once more and nodded with a charming grin. "Good. Now I must insist you eat," he said, knowing they would be back at this again soon enough and keeping up their strength was key. It was fast, but intense, and the Alpha was quite pleased with how things had turned out. "Food and then a bath, how does that sounds, Mylimasis?"

John stretched and nodded, sitting up, his short dark curls clinging wetly to his damp forehead and the nape of his neck. “Yes, wise choice. We should eat, Professor...I mean, _Hannibal,_ ” he said, catching himself and looking up at the Alpha shyly when he caught his error.

The Alpha chuckled and leaned over to kiss his smooth sharp jaw to let him know it was fine. He gazed at his Omega, looking at him like he was truly a work of art, because to Hannibal, he was and stood finally, stretching. "Eat we shall. I hope to broaden your palette a bit. Tomorrow, we'll get your things from wherever it is you are staying and likewise we should phone your father soon to let him know the news. I'm sure he'll be quite pleased."

“That sounds good to me…. _Alpha,_ ” he said, his accented words elongating his mate’s title in a posh manner. He sat up and admired every feature of Hannibal, unable to quell the blush and smile from rising on his youthful face. “Father will be very happy, I’m sure of it.”

Hannibal captured John's mouth at that, entirely captivated by his Omega. Such an intelligent, well-spoken young man. He leaned down again and kissed him slowly as if he would be able to somehow taste his accent in doing so. "Good, _Omega_ ," he responded, also annunciated the word as he winked and gestured for him to follow. "I have a robe you may make use of, if you wish?"

“Yes...I should go clean up. I’ll be only a moment,” he said, following the older man. “Just enough to not make a mess while we eat, if that’s alright?” He stood naked, seed and slick leaking from his backside.

"Of course," Hannibal answered, guiding John to the adjoining bathroom with a palm on his lower back. He considered bending him over to lick him clean but thought he'd save that for later. Likewise, he knew it would start another round and they needed to eat. "It's just through here. Please take all the time you need. You'll find the robe behind the door."

John smiled, shivering a little from how good it felt to have the Alpha’s hand on his back. “Thank you,” he said, smiling bashfully and blushing as he went into the bathroom. He decided to leave the door open, and went into the shower to turn on the water.

"By all means," Hannibal crooned, and decided to go ahead and wash himself off as well, he got into the shower behind his mate, wrapping his arms around him from behind as he kissed his neck. "Allow me to bathe you. May as well go ahead and clean up properly..."

John sighed into the older man, letting the warm water cascade down his supple, rosy skin. He turned around to face Hannibal, running his hands over long lines of muscles and through the soft, golden carpet covering his broad chest. The man was stunningly handsome, tall, bronzed, and John felt himself swooning. “Hannibal. You’re the most handsome, attractive person I’ve ever seen, man or woman. I-I-I can’t even...I can’t stop looking at you or wanting to touch you.”

Hannibal was equally moved, watching as dark curls clung wetly to alabaster skin--flawless and stunning--all leading to the striking blue of John's eyes. He let his skilled surgeon's fingers trace the curve of his mate's shoulder, up his neck and to his jaw, which the Alpha grasped gently, leaning in to kiss the damp pillows of the Omega's ruby lips. "Thank you, John, though I must say that I feel the same for you. You possess more beauty than any work of art or sculptury I've ever seen," he murmured and slotted their mouths together again. "You may touch me as often as you wish, for I find myself incapable of ceasing the same when I gaze at you."

The Alpha’s voice washed over him like sea tides, massaging him from the inside out and pulling him under his spell. He was so seductive, so powerful, the Omega shuddered with pleasure at his touch. A fresh wave of slick dripped down the backs of his thighs as he pressed himself into Hannibal with a soft moan. Sliding his arms around the older man’s neck, he rolled his hips against him. “Oh, Hannibal,” he sighed. “I...think I’m really in full heat...I need…” he said, afraid he couldn’t wait through cleaning up and eating.

A low growl reverberated from Hannibal's throat at that, his cock filling to hardness and pressing against John's belly. He reached down to lift his Omega up, pressing him against the wall as he slipped his cock inside the invite warm depths of the boy's body. "Mm, John," he rumbled, biting kisses into his mouth as he swiveled his hips and started to fuck into him over and over.

John was filled up again so suddenly, his mouth fell open at the pure pleasure of the Alpha’s cock sinking deep into his soft, wet body. He held tight to Hannibal’s muscular shoulders, his big blue eyes open wide and pupils dark with lust. “Oh you feel so good, please, yes…” he groaned, giving over completely to the older man.

Hannibal started to thrust faster, clutching to John's ass with one large hand as the other stayed around his waist. He leaned in and kissed him heatedly, nipping at his lips. Never in his life had the Alpha felt anything better than this, than _his_ Omega. "So do you..."

Slick drenched their bodies, so aroused was the young Omega as he was taken. John could feel the Professor hitting his prostate on every thrust, and he panted and moaned out his ecstasy in harsh gasps. It was beyond what he could have imagined, and his hunger seemed to know no limit; he felt insatiable.   

Hannibal felt the same way, which was evident by the rough snaps of his hips as he plundered John's mouth and neck. He felt like a starving man as he sucked his tongue and fucked him hard and fast. "John," he groaned roughly, and bit down onto his neck, leaving a purple mark on his perfect skin. _"Divine_ is what you are..."

John was certainly aware he was attractive - men and women had all tried to court him, to no avail, but he’d never felt so adored and worshiped before. His short brown curls clung to his forehead as the water flowed over both of them, the only sounds in the room their wet splashing and harsh grunts echoing against the tile.  

A half a dozen more thrusts and Hannibal came, his knot inflating as seed shot out inside his mate. The Alpha was beside himself with the pleasure of it all, lost to the feeling of their coupling. He kissed him passionately, breath coming out in muffled grunts. "Come, my Omega, my beautiful, perfect mate."

John’s ripe ruby lips parted in a wordless cry of ecstasy as he ejaculated, warm thick drops splashing over the shower wall and floor. He shook with the force of his orgasm and clung to Hannibal. “My Alpha...oh Alpha,” he cooed softly.

The slick that flooded Hannibal's cock made him come again, filling his mate anew with fertile seed. He held tightly, kissing him through the quaking orgasm before moving to set them down with John on his lap. As they sat on the shower seating, locked together, the Alpha peppered kisses on his boy's face, stroking his wet skin lovingly. "Yes, all yours, Mylimasis."

John had never been in love before; he’d had infatuations and crushes but nothing that felt like this before. He wondered if it really was love or if it was simply the hormones in his body, reacting to the regal, handsome Alpha. One thing was sure, he felt cherished and protected already, and he hoped it would continue after his heat was over. He hoped Hannibal would still want him even after his rut. He nuzzled the older man’s neck lovingly as they sat tangled in one another.

In Hannibal's mind, he'd had it set and locked in that John was to be his, from the moment he'd laid eyes upon the Omega. Scent alone, told him that their destinies were meant to be entwined and laced together, true mates, he knew they were. The Alpha purred, deeply and nuzzled him back, grooming him with his tongue over the wound on his neck. "I feel as though I am falling into a profound love with you, my dear Omega, my John."

John looked up at him with bright blue eyes, dark lashes damp from the shower, and smiled. “You do? Me? I-I-I was just thinking, I am too, and I hope it’s not just the hormones talking, Hannibal. I...I’m feeling so much for you right now.” He gazed longingly into the older man’s eyes, his honeyed gaze warming him like nothing else.

"Yes, I do. We are mated now," Hannibal rasped, cupping John's face as he stared into endless blues. He leaned forward to kiss his sweet lips, twice, and spoke over his mouth. "The bond strengthened what was meant to grow already. It has watered the seed and from that seed, love is budding within us. Do not worry, it will not dissipate once our hormones have leveled out."

John nibbled Hannibal’s plush, full lips and trailed kisses down his jaw, his tongue darting out to taste his skin. “Good, because, I love you, Hannibal. You make me feel safe and wanted,” he whispered. The young man’s long fingers moved down the Alpha’s furry chest, the other arms around his shoulders.

Hannibal preened under the attentions of his mate. He kissed him again, deft digits exploring the boy's wet skin. "You are safe with me," he murmured, unable to stop touching him. "And I love you too, John. You shall have my love until my last breath...of that, you can be assured."

John tucked his nose into Hannibal’s neck, reassured by the scent of his Alpha, soothed by his touch. Once Hannibal’s knot went down, he helped his mate get dressed, and started their dinner, both men blissfully content and mated together.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal helped John through his heat, making love almost constantly in between food and sleep breaks. At the end of it, he cleaned up and began resuming the tutoring he’s started, only this time the dynamic was entirely different--better--they were mated now.

A couple of weeks of this passed, John had moved in and they were settling into their newfound domesticity, something Hannibal never thought he’d want or find appealing and yet, with John he was totally elated. Of course, the Omega’s father was beyond pleased, considering that was his plan from the beginning.

Today, after finishing their lesson, the Alpha leaned over to kiss his mate, delighting in his sweet scent. “I hope you will no longer find yourself wanting to take suppressants,” Hannibal murmured, knowing that some Omega’s still did, even when mated. He’d given John the placebo pills so it wasn’t really a concern but he wanted his mate to also not have a desire to take them. “What are your thoughts on the matter, Mylimasis?”

John inhaled the strong, woodsy scent of his mate with a contented sigh. “They had unpleasant side effects that I didn't care for, honestly. If I don't need to take them, I'd rather not,” he answered honestly.

“Good. I’m pleased to hear that,” Hannibal smiled, wrapping his arms possessively around his Omega. He kissed him once more and then licked his lips contemplatively. “And how would you like to spend the rest of our day, hm?”

“I’m not sure,” John replied, dabbing beads of sweat from his brow. “This heat wave has me feeling a bit wiped out, to be honest. Is...is the air conditioning even working?” he asked, looking over at the window.

Hannibal released John and cast his eyes to the air conditioning unit briefly. “It is rather warm in here,” he agreed perspiring a bit as well. “Let me see if there is anything to be done about it before I call a technician.”

The Alpha went over to see, and of course, he couldn't make out the issue apart from the fact that the air was not blowing cold enough. With a sigh, he shook his head and made the call. Once he was off the phone he walked over to his mate. “A technician will not be available until tomorrow. I think perhaps a trip to the beach is in order, don't you?”

John loosened the buttons of his white shirt, letting it lay open to the center of his chest. “I think you’re right. That sounds rather refreshing, actually,” he smiled. “Perhaps we can stop at the market on the way for some ice and strawberries, maybe some chilled champagne and smoked salmon?” he suggested.

Hannibal preferred to cook, himself, but since the air conditioning was out, it would only serve to make their home that much more unbearable. The Alpha did the same, unbuttoning his as well, rolling the sleeves up to the elbows and nodded with a smile. "Of course," he crooned, kissing John's lips twice. "An excellent idea, Mylimasis."

John blushed as the Professor’s tanned, well-muscled forearms were exposed, ropes of veins and sinew flexing making the young Omega’s nostrils flare in response. The feel of his lips pressed against his mate’s elicited a sigh, though it was far too hot to act on anything. “The breeze will help,” he said, walking to the door.

"That it will," Hannibal mused, a grin on his face as he procured some towels, and a blanket for their trip to the beach. He placed them into a leather bag and walked over to the door, winking at his Omega. "Let's go then, the sea awaits us."

As they walked in the sun, John continued to sweat, adjusting his hat to shield his eyes from the sun. He rolled up the sleeves on his white linen shirt, glad he opted for khaki shorts and his fabric boat shoes.

They stopped at the market and picked up a few items, and then took a car to the beach. Even as they stepped out of the car, John could feel how much cooler it was by the water. “It's beautiful here,” he said with a flushed smile at his Alpha.

Hannibal pulled a bottle of water from the basket he'd brought as well and handed it over. "It is, though it hardly compares to your beauty," he complimented, scenting him from where he stood as the waves crashed onto the shore. "Please drink some water, Mylimasis. We do not need you to end up dehydrated."

They walked along the beautiful beach, and as they got deeper into the sand, John stopped and pulled off his shoes to walk barefoot. The sand felt soft and warm beneath his feet, the sun warming them as a cool breeze wafted over the water.

There were not many people out on this side of the beach, but soon they neared a small cove jutting out of the rock, the dunes and stone creating natural shade from the sun. “This looks like a good place to stop, don’t you think?” John asked.

“That is exactly what I was thinking, John,” Hannibal answered, taking in the beauty of the area and landing on his mate. He stooped to spread out the blanket and weighted it down, removing his shoes and his shirt as well. Once that was done, he set down the basket and the towels, offering his hand to John to sit down. “After you, love.”

The Omega’s eyes roamed over Hannibal’s bronzed, fit body appreciatively, and he pulled off his own shirt as well, taking his mate’s hand to sit. “I often think I must be the luckiest man alive to have found you. Lucky you chose me,” he said, reaching into the basket for some strawberries. He popped one between his lips, the red, sweet juice dripping down his fingers and onto his chest. “Uh oh,” he said, blushing in embarrassment.

"We're both lucky," Hannibal murmured, watching John's lips wrap around the strawberry, and then down to his chest. He growled quietly and then leaned over, nearing his Omega. What a sight his was, so utterly debauched, even if he might not be aware. The Alpha grinned, dark eyes cast to blues and then licked the nectar from his mate's smooth pecks up his neck and finally to his lips. He ate part of the strawberry through a kiss and hummed. "See? Resolved easily enough, dear boy..."  
  
John shuddered in delight at the contact, a soft gasp escaping his parted pink lips. A dewy sheen glowed over his ruddy skin, and the growl he heard from his Alpha had his heart pounding in his chest as his body responded. He took another strawberry, taking it between his teeth, and leaned closer to Hannibal with a spark in his eyes, offering him a bite from his mouth.

Hannibal leaned in and grinned, taking the strawberry with his teeth before removing the leaf and kissing the flavor between their mouths. He wrapped strong arms around the Omega and gently tugged him into his lap as his Alphan cock hardened to fullness. "Perhaps I should take you here," he rumbled, nipping at John's lower lip, sucking it in. "Feast on your flesh on this very beach..."

Slick seeped between John’s ass cheeks, as the taste and scent of his Alpha filled him with need. He tilted his head, exposing his long neck and the mating scar there. Writhing in Hannibal’s lap, he moaned, swallowing his half of the ripe berry and straddling him with thick thighs. “I think you should,” he managed to gasp out in a trembling voice.

Growling again, Hannibal kneaded John's cheeks roughly, smelling the slick. It was sweet, decadent and entirely his to partake of. He quickly worked off his mate's pants, and then his own, setting them aside. After that, he guided the Omega back down to sit on his cock, sheathing himself carefully with a deep moan as he kissed him again. "You feel sublime, Ah, John. Simply exquisite."

Something about the whole thing was so erotic, more than anything John had imagined. The sun warming his bare ass, knees in the sand on either side of Hannibal’s body, quiet but for the sounds of birds and the sea breeze combining with their heated panting and grunts. John wanted to be filled, and filled he was by his Alpha’s thick turgid cock. “Oh Hannibal...you’re just so big,” he keened, arching his back to take in more.

The blanket had moved in the shuffle, and sand was covering them in lightly as the breeze blew. Hannibal hardly minded, there was something primal to it and it thrilled him. He suddenly flipped John onto his back, starting to pump into his the tight squeeze of his ass as he fed from his mouth hungrily. "John..." he rumbled, becoming more feral in his lovemaking. The Alpha kissed to his mate's neck, licking over the mating mark and bit down, reopening it as he tapped his mate's prostate over and over, sweat covering his muscular back. "My beautiful, greedy boy..."

John had his knees up near his ears, lifting his bottom as much as possible with every powerful thrust from his Alpha’s hips. “Yes, yes, yes. More, Hannibal. I need it, need to be filled,” he moaned needily into Hannibal’s mouth. He ran his fingertips beneath his shirt pinching his own nipples before doing the same to the Professor.

Hannibal fucked John harder, pistoning into his hot, wet hole over and over. He groaned louder, all but roaring as pleasure overtook him and flung him into the proverbial sea of their lust. “I’ll never deny you a thing, Mylimasis,” he grunted, laving his tongue over the wound he’d made before going back to kiss him yet again. He couldn’t get enough of his Omega.

John hooked his ankles behind the Professor’s back, rocking up and encouraging his unrelenting thrusts. Slick dripped from his entrance, over Hannibal’s cock, deliciously slippery and messy. The omega cried out then, jerking up as his cock began bobbing against his belly and he came, untouched, shooting come between them and up his smooth chest. “Oh-ohhhh-ohhhh...Hannibal...Hannibal…”

"John..." Hannibal moaned, deeply, driving in over and over as his cock was milked for everything it was worth. He kissed him through his release until he found his own. The Alpha exploded, his muscles flexing as hot seed poured from the bulbous tip and filled his mate up. His knot flared then, swelling up and latching over the rim as the professor huffed and panted. "I love you..."

“Oh Hannibal...te amo,” John sighed in Spanish. He smiled proudly at the older man, though it was of course a simple phrase. He purred with happiness, feeling sated and safe in the older man’s embrace. The cool sea air blew over their naked forms, the rays of sun warming them where they lay.

“Yo tambien, mi amor, demasiado,” Hannibal responded with a smile, quite proud of his mate’s progress in that regard--in all really. He purred back, a deep Alphan sound, and rolled them onto their sides, more on the blanket as he stroked his Omega’s sweat dampened curls. “A much better way to cool off, I must say.”

“So much better than functional air conditioning. Hmmm. What is...demasiado again, professor?” John asked with an embarrassed chuckle.

"It means very much," Hannibal explained with wink. He traced the curve of John's ear and nuzzled him, very elated as well as sated. "We will work on that when we return. I suspect the air conditioning might be repaired even sooner than I thought," he said, looking at his phone that was buzzing. "A repairman is there now, working on the exterior of the unit."

“Oh, good. And, I expect, Professor, I still have a lot to learn from you,” John replied saucily. He reached for the basket ask they lay locked together, trying to get a strawberry. He offered one to Hannibal and lazily ate one himself as well.

Hannibal sunk his teeth into the berry and ate it as he kept his eyes on his mate. He licked his lips and grinned. "Yes, quite a lot I'm sure, but I do enjoy showing you new things, Mister Truscott," he flirted, offering the rest of his strawberry to his Omega.

John took the sweet fruit in his mouth eagerly, wriggling a bit as Hannibal’s knot went down a bit so he could move. The older man slid from his body and the Omega sighed in contentment, getting more comfortable.

The two laid in the shade, lazily feeding each other until the waves began lapping closer to them as the tide came in. Hours had passed, though it seemed like so short a time. John sat up and used the towel to clean himself and get re-dressed. “Should we head back now?” He asked with a little smile.

"I was thinking the same thing," Hannibal smiled, clouds beginning to roll in overhead. He got up and did the same, getting the sand off as well as dressing once more. After packing up their things, he offered his mate his hand to stand. "Let's go, the air conditioner should be working now, Mylimasis."

John smiled sweetly, his blue eyes blinking up at the sky, following his Alpha’s gaze, and he took a long drink from his bottle of water. They set out back to Hannibal’s villa and once they arrived, he parked the car and opened the door for John. It was both of their home now, and the professor was delighted to share it with him.

Inside, their home was much cooler, the air running. Looking over at his beautiful Omega, the Alpha smiled. “A most wonderful way to spend the day, don’t you think, my love?”

“It was perfect, Hannibal. It’s much more comfortable in here, too. I have to admit though, I’m glad the air broke so we could have that time together,” the handsome young Omega replied.

Hannibal walked over and pulled John into his arms, kissing his cherubic cheeks. "Anytime you wish, we can do just that. You need only ask, dear boy. I find myself unable to refuse you anything."

John looked up adoringly at Hannibal, blue eyes wide and bright. “Thank you, Hannibal. If...if I wanted to, could I…” he paused hesitantly, not sure how to broach the question. “Would you ever let me teach?”

It was a valid question, as it was rare for mated Omegas to work outside the home. Most Alphas preferred that they stay home, give their mates litter after litter of pups and attend to housework. Hannibal, however, was not traditional in that regard. He leaned down to capture his darling boy’s mouth. “Of course, John, I would not restrict you in that sense, and I want you to always feel comfortable coming to me to ask for anything you might wish.”

John’s father had been very traditional and he expected his father’s friend to be the same, so he was pleasantly surprised at the Professor’s admission. “I would of course always honor and respect your wishes, but it would be...I’ve always wanted to teach, you see.”

The perfect submission coupled with his independence was a beautiful contrast, and it drew Hannibal in that much further. “You are quite the exquisite paradox, Mylimasis,” he praised, brushing a lock of his hair from his brow, grooming him as he took in his sweet scent. “I would not deny you that. I can even put in a word with some of my associates as well, once you’re ready.”

A rosy blush colored the apples of the lovely young Omega’s cheeks at that. “I’d like that very much.” He paused thoughtfully, examining Hannibal’s face. “M-may I ask you something else, Alpha?”

Hannibal stroked John’s face, staring into his lovely eyes as he was looked at in a way that had him canting his head curiously. He leaned into kiss John’s lips, twice and then nodded. “Certainly, John, you may always ask me anything.”

John inhaled and exhaled deeply and examined his hands. “Well, since we are bonded, I wondered if you’d ever consider formally marrying me,” he inquired, finally looking back up at Hannibal with large blue puppy eyes and a raised brow.

The Alpha had planned on proposing to John in fact; he already had the ring. “Wait here, please,” he said and smiled, elusively. A moment later he came back and got down on one knee, taking John’s hand. “I realize you are technically the one who just proposed and as such this is not needed but you must know I had planned on asking as well. I love you, Mylimasis, and want to share my life with you, bound not only by bond and heart, but also in vow. So yes, I will marry you, but likewise I need to ask if you will consent to marry me. Will you be my husband, John Truscott?” Hannibal grinned and opened the box to reveal a antique gold band with minimal design. On the inside it said ‘Te amo siempre, mi amor’. Simple yet elegant and with meaning that fit them perfectly.

Tears filled John’s blue eyes as the scene unfolded before him. He couldn’t believe Hannibal had wanted this too, so much that he’d prepared to ask. “My Alpha,” he whispered. “I would be honored to marry you. You’re my bonded mate for life. I vow to give you my everything, Hannibal Lecter,” he whispered, his voice deep and rough with emotion. “I love this,” he said breathlessly, examining the ring closer before letting the Professor slide it on his finger. “I love you…te adoro, te necesito. Te amo mas que nada en el mundo…”

Hannibal's own eyes were damp as he stood and wrapped his arms around John’s waist. He kissed him then, lovingly, breathing in his scent through flared nostrils. “Eres perfecto y completamente mio,” he crooned as his heart swelled with pride and a feeling of eros. “I'm glad you like it, dear boy. I will see to it that you are nothing less than sublimely happy in our life together.”

John’s arms circled his beloved Alpha’s shoulders as he fell into Hannibal’s embrace. “I never knew I could be this happy,” he said, kissing Hannibal’s lips feverishly. His heart pounded in his chest and felt so full, he thought he might burst.

”Then allow me to continue showing you just how happy you can be,” Hannibal rasped, picking John up into his strong, well muscled arms, carrying him back to the bedroom and kissed him the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> te amo- I love you 
> 
> Yo tambien, mi amor, demasiado- Likewise, my love, immensely.
> 
> Te adoro, te necesito. Te amo mas que nada en el mundo- I adore you, I need you. I love you more than anything in the world.
> 
> Eres perfecto y completamente mio- You're perfect and completely mine.


	4. Chapter 4

John’s father was, as predicted, thrilled with the news of his impending marriage to the wealthy Doctor. It was everything he wanted for his son, and he was proud. He was also insistent upon having a large, lavish wedding for his only child, and planning quickly got underway with a date set to take place by the following year.

He had also been progressing well in his studies, certainly far faster than any of his previous students, and it always made John blush to hear the Professor brag about him to anyone he would talk to. John enjoyed everything about his new life with Hannibal, from the lavish dinner parties to the opera and theater.

It was a particularly balmy day, and John asked Hannibal if they could go out for a drive to the countryside for their studies.

"Of course," Hannibal answered, and led them to the car after packing a lunch and some wine for them both. As they rolled down the highway, they chatted lightly, and soon they were nearing a big oak tree that looked like something out of a Robert Frost poem. That was when the car started to sputter, finally coming to a halt on the side of the road.

With a sigh, Hannibal looked over at John and gave him a reassuring smile. He’d seen earlier on the news it might storm, but it looked fine for now. "Allow me a moment," he said, and tried to call a tow truck. No reception. "We may as well have our lesson under that tree before it starts to rain and storm in the next hour or two, as it is supposed to, if the weather report was accurate. Perhaps my phone will have better service there. I assure you, everything will be okay, Mylimasis."

John furrowed his brow, not particularly noticing any change in the weather. It was warm and breezy, and the area was lovely, so he agreed. “That sounds alright. It’s a nice day out anyway,” he smiled, bright blue eyes illuminating his countenance.

"Yes, it looks nice for the time being. Providing it does not worsen, we should be fine. Come, my beauty." Hannibal smiled back and took out the keys from the ignition, reaching behind him to get the food he'd brought in the basket. "If you'll carry your backpack, I have our food."

John took his book bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and looked up at the sky. It did look darker, but he’d noticed the sky was often changeable in this area. “Hopefully it won’t rain,” he nodded, waiting for Hannibal before they made their way across the meadow to the tree he’d pointed out.

Once they reached the tree, Hannibal spread out a blanket he'd also brought and set the basket down, sitting up against the trunk of the tree. It offered shade from the sun that was peeking in and out from behind the clouds. "I hope not, but just in case, we should get right down to it," he smiled, and waited for his fiance to get situated.

John sat cross-legged on the blanket and pulled the books out of his satchel. “Of course, Professor,” he smiled playfully, and they began their lesson.

As time went on, the wind began picking up considerably, blowing the blanket up, leaves beginning to swirl across the meadow. John looked up at the sky. “Oh no…”

Hannibal closed his book and touched John's hand. "It is as I thought, the storm is coming and soon," he said, clearly stating the obvious, but when had that ever stopped him. He kissed his Omega's wrist, scenting him to soothe and gave him a reassuring look. "Gather your things, please. There is a shack I spotted across the field, nestled between the trees. We will go there and wait until the storm lets up a bit. We have food and wine until then, so we are safe."

John nodded and quickly put his things back in his satchel. He picked up the blanket and folded it while Hannibal gathered the food and basket, and they walked at a brisk pace across the field to the shack. The wind began buffeting him and the sky grew dark within a matter of minutes, a sprinkling of rain beginning to fall.

Hannibal took his mate's hand as the wind picked up, making sure he was alright. He knew his Omega wasn't weak or frail by any means, but his Alphan instincts had kicked in. Finally, they made it to the shack, and the professor was relieved that the door was unlocked.

Inside it was musty, a few cobwebs here and there, but actually quite nice. It had clearly been used as someone's home at some point, as it had furnishings, a bed, even a little oil lamp on a small table surrounded by chairs. There was one window, near a recliner, and it offered enough light for the Alpha to set down the basket, locking the door behind them. "This will do," he said with a nod, taking the book bag from John. He kissed him and stroked his hair. "We'll be fine, Mylimasis, hm?"

John took in a deep breath, leaning into his touch, the Alpha’s scent soothing his nerves. He wondered if anyone truly lived there, but it did appear as if it had been abandoned for some time. “What a day to be caught out without a functioning car,” he commented. “We’re lucky to have found this. I hope the storm doesn’t last too long. Perhaps we should eat. I am a little hungry,” he said. Catching himself, he followed up with a smile. “Tembo hambre? Er...yo soy...no...estoy...mhmm…hambriento?” he stammered.

Hannibal grinned at that, wrapping his arms around his beautiful mate. "Yo tambien tengo mucho hambre, amor mío," he said, letting his Omega hear the correct pronunciation. "But yes, we are quite fortunate on that account, and the fact that we have each other's comfort, as well as the food prepared." The Alpha kissed him once more and released his hold. "Please relax and I’ll set out our food, my darling."  
  
John grinned at the Professor’s beautiful, perfect inflections and pronunciation. It sounded even more beautiful and elegant coming from his Alpha’s lips, through his heavy Lithuanian accent and lisp. He made himself comfortable - as much as he could - and reached into his bag for a book of matches. Picking up the oil lamp, he pulled the wick up and ignited it, bathing the room in a warm golden glow. They could now hear the rain falling harder and the wind whistling through the walls.

Hannibal set out the food, watching John and noting how stunning his features looked by the light of the oil lamp. They seemed almost ethereal in the amber lighting and that, paired with the ambience, had his heart beating a bit harder, faster. "You are more striking than anything or anyone I've seen on this earth, Mylimasis," he murmured, and leaned down to his Omega, kissing him soundly, deeply. Releasing him, he sat down as well, and winked. "Let's eat, shall we?"

John felt breathless at the kiss; his Alpha looked so regal, his angular features contrasted with the warmth in his nearly golden eyes. He didn’t know how anyone could be so handsome yet so beautiful all at once, but he was smitten with the Professor. “I still can’t believe you chose me,” he said softly, picking up the water bottle Hannibal had given him and taking a drink.

"And I would do so again, over and over," Hannibal offered, opening his own bottle as he put the plate in front of John. He took a sip of his water and took the fork into his hand, smiling at his Omega as he licked his lips. "We are joined, and fit together perfectly."

John stared, nearly swooning. Finally he picked up the sandwich Hannibal had made, delicious and flavorful, and began eating. As they ate their lunch, the weather seemed to rage louder and angrier outside, the rain slashing against the small shack. The sound of leaves and branches hitting the building made John look around startled. “This storm sounds horrible. I hope it’s just a passing squall,” he said with concern.

Hannibal finished the bite he'd been chewing and then rubbed the nape of John’s neck - for relaxation, but not manipulation. “We are quite safe here, I assure you, however I must agree. I hope it passes quickly,” he said, still kneading his mate’s muscle. With his free hand, he took another bite, setting it down and wiping his mouth as he gazed at his Omega.

As they finished eating, the storm seemed to increase in intensity. John wiped his mouth and looked over at his husband to be with a raised brow when he heard a loud bang on the side of the building. He went over to the window and looked outside. “I guess all we can do is wait…”

“Yes, that is our only choice, Mylimasis,” Hannibal said with a nod and walked up behind John to wrap his arms around his waist and nose into his mate’s neck. “The question is, how shall we pass the time. We do have quite a bit of it…”

John released a shuddering breath. “Ah yes. We do, don’t we?” He arched back into Hannibal, the soft curve of his ass pressing against his groin, and he rocked his hips a bit, his long neck falling back and exposing pale skin willingly. “What’s on your mind, sir?” he asked breathily.

Hannibal pressed his growing Alphan erection into the soft swell of his Omega’s ass as he licked and nipped John’s neck. Scenting there, he spoke into the crook of it, words coming out low and rumbly. “You,” he murmured. “Always you.”

John trembled, responding with a swoon to the touch, feel and scent of the powerful, masculine Alpha. “Take me then, Hannibal,” he suggested, blue eyes looking over his mate lustfully. He turned around in Hannibal arms and grazed his nose and lips over the older man’s neck, purring against him.

Responding with a deep, throaty growl, Hannibal picked John up, just as thunder shook the little shack. He pressed him against the wall and bit kisses into his mouth, sucking his tongue hungrily. “Mm, John. My beautiful Omega.”

John felt something unhinge inside him, knocked loose by the dominant way his Alpha handled him. It was what he craved, what he longed for, being possessed by this powerful man. He whimpered with need and opened up, lifting his leg and hooking it up around Hannibal’s waist. “Oh, Alpha,” he moaned, rosy lips parted, his jaw going lax at the welcome invasion.

Hannibal ground his erection into John, hastily removing his fiancé’s shirt and then his own without missing a beat. He pinned the Omega’s arms above his head and scented under his arms with an almost howl. The Alpha was overcome with love and lust, his cock leaking from the tip as he drank his mate in. “Exquisite. Decadent. Mine.”

John arched his back, moaning at the touch of his Alpha, utterly in love with the way he scented him and made him feel so desired. “I’m yours, completely yours,” he sighed, doing everything his could to strain his body closer to the doctor, even with his wrists pinned above his head.

“And I, yours, Mylimasis,” Hannibal promised with a deep purr as he released John's hands and stripped him of his pants. He did his own next, both of them nude now, and moved them over to the little cot near the wall. “I'd like you on all fours, please. Present, my dear Omega, so that I may taste your sweet nectar.”

The storm raged outside, but all John cared about was this - right now. An animalistic need was building in him as he knelt on the little bed, arching his back and lowering his head, looking back over one bare shoulder at Hannibal. He blinked his thick, dark lashes at him and bit his bottom lip, somehow managing to look coy in spite of his position. “Please, Alpha...I need you,” he whispered, slick seeping from his twitching little hole.

The Alpha growled again, deeply, in an old fashioned mating call as he took his rightful place behind his mate. He gripped his hips and kissed down his back, to his Omega’s soaking wet hole, where he began to lick. “Mm, John, you taste divine,” he rasped, scraping his teeth against the boy's peachy flesh and then right back to his opening he went, lapping greedily.

John closed his eyes and keened needily, pressing into Hannibal’s skilled mouth and tongue. He felt he couldn’t get enough of him, the hot wet muscle opening him up with delicate licks sending spikes of pleasure up his leaking little pink cock. “Please, please, oh, Hannibal!” he cried out, reaching between his own legs to stroke himself for relief.

Hannibal grinned over John's entrance and swirled his tongue a few more times before getting up and thrusting his cock inside his Omega’s very prepared hole. He groaned, using one hand to dig into his hips as the other took over and stroked his mate’s cock. “Is this what you were craving, Mylimasis, hm?”

John cried out, his deep, throaty groan roaring over the sound of hailstones beginning to come down outside. Sweat began to form down his spine as his need built, and he thrust his hips almost violently backwards into Hannibal, demanding to be impaled. “More, more…”

The Alpha snarled at that, sniffing as he began to fuck into his mate’s ass hard and fast. Hannibal gripped both of John's shoulders for leverage and pumped relentlessly as he groaned and grunted, beads of sweat glistening across his back. “You were made for this, for me…”

John bucked back against Hannibal, the relentless pounding against his sensitive prostate causing slick to coat the Alpha’s cock and drip down his inner thighs. He looked over his shoulder, and gasped at how glorious his mate appeared, like a majestic lion, a beast, wild and feral with blood in his eyes and fire in his chest. “All for you, my Alpha…”

Hannibal moaned as his cock was soaked, and met John’s almost ethereal gaze. His boy was stunning, like an angel sent down straight from the heavens and into the hands of the devil himself. So chaste and pure, yet with an utterly debauched and wicked side that drove the Alpha crazy with want. He kept his pace, large balls smacking wetly against his Omega’s perfect ass. “Good, and I, for you,” he grunted, brushing his fringe from his eyes and then slapped his mate’s cheek firmly. “Tell me, do you want my knot? Have you been a good boy, hm?”

The desire was building to a fever pitch within him as he shifted himself back against Hannibal with every brutal thrust. The truth was, there was nothing he wanted more - nothing he craved - the way he did his mate’s knot. “I’ve been good for you, please, Alpha give it to me...I need it Hannibal…” he begged sweetly, his voice breaking.

“And so you shall have it,” Hannibal rumbled, fucking relentlessly until at last he came hard, spilling what seemed like buckets worth of come into his mates ass as his knot inflated. He groaned, biting down on his nape and pushed his knot over the rim, locking them together. “Come for me, John….”

The incredible swell of his mate’s knot inside him, along with the relentless pace of pounding against his prostate caused John to shake and come violently, his body spasming around the professor, milking every drop from his thick shaft. He cried out, incoherent moans issuing forth from his lips as his come spilled across the small cot. Shuddering and gasping, he collapsed bonelessly, taking Hannibal with him. “Oh….oh Hannibal…” he panted.

Hannibal covered his Omega body, licking and kissing the nape of his neck to seal the wound he’d made with his sharp Alphan incisors. He rolled them to the side, wrapping his arms around his mate as he panted against his cooling skin. There was nothing more beautiful than watching his stunning boy come undone like that, and the Alpha purred out his delight. “John...so exquisite, so perfect. I love you, Mylimasis.”

“I love you, Hannibal,” John whispered. He looked at the shadows just outside the slats boarding up the windows. “It looks so dark out. I don’t think this is a passing squall…”

“No,” Hannibal agreed, looking out the opposite window facing him. He nuzzled his mate, inhaling his scent as he groomed his hair. “Suffice it to say we shall be here for the duration of the night.”

“All night?” John asked apprehensively. He’d camped before, of course, even gone hunting with his father as a lad, and he had no real reason for fear. After all Hannibal was with him, his big, strong Alpha. Yet still, something about the storm and where they were left him unsettled. “Are you sure it’s safe? I- I hope it clears up by morning.”

Hannibal kissed John’s neck again, holding him closer to his body as they lay locked together. “You are safe with me, Mylimasis,” the Alpha murmured, rubbing the smooth chest he was holding. “I would not let any harm befall you. I could not bear it, my love.”

***  
The storm raged on, seeming to get worse and worse as the afternoon faded into night. The two did their best to sleep on the small cot; fortunately they kept each other warm as the temperature dropped.

What was cause for more serious concern was how the rain, wind, intermittent hail and lightning continued on without stopping for over 24 hours. Try as they might, they couldn’t get any signal, and they were for all intents and purposes stranded, no cars even passing by the road they’d taken.

They were both hungry by the second day, too hungry to focus on anything else, and a search of the shack came up empty. No food, though venturing out briefly in the storm, Hannibal had found a small functioning well on the property. At least they had water.

Not knowing when they’d be able to make it to the road again, John realized they’d need to hunt and find food somehow. There were woods just behind the cabin, and he knew there had to be wild game.

Hannibal found a hunting knife in one of the drawers. It was rusted a bit but still sharp and despite his elegance, as an Alpha, he knew how to hunt. “John, wait here, I am going to procure our supper,” he insisted, gently, kissing his Omega on the lips. “The rain has eased off a bit and should allot enough time for just that. I will return to you as soon as I can, Mylimasis.”

John looked up at Hannibal with admiration and love in his eyes. “Be careful, but yes, I’ll wait here. The branches I found last night are dry and I can start a fire in the hearth we can cook with.”

“Excellent,” Hannibal smiled and thumbed over John’s lips before releasing him. He took some water, and drank it down before walking to the door. “Bar this behind me, I'll knock upon my return, my love.”

“Of course, yes, Hannibal,” John said, following him to the door and doing as he instructed. Once secure, he turned to gather the wood. A stack of old newspapers would work well for kindling, and he knelt to begin working on starting the fire.

Hannibal walked through the woods with his knife brandished in his hand, a firm and deft grip. As he stalked about stealthily, a bit of rain pelting him and thunder rumbling in the distance, it aided in his silence. After a few minutes, he began to see corpses of various woodland creatures, and detected the scent of an Omega--one he thought he recognized. After killing a small hog for their supper and tying it up with some twine he found, he hoisted it over his shoulders and continued to investigate.

A few yards ahead, he saw him. An Omega named Randall Tier that he'd tutored - and stopped - due to the boy's disposition to romantic whimsy. Randall was far less impressive, and as such, the Alpha knew he had to sever all ties to the young man.

Still, it was curious, the way the Omega now was using binoculars--unaware of Hannibal behind him, thankful that the rain was masking his scent--to spy on the little shack where John was. Hannibal was curious as to what would happen, so he simply observed for them, following him at a safe distance as the boy with the beast headdress moved towards John.

***

There was a knock at the cabin door, as the beast of an Omega waited to be let in. If he could kill John, Hannibal could be his.

John heard the knock at the door and rose, having successfully started the fire. He assumed it was Hannibal; after all, he’d said he would knock. As he opened the door, his eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw a creature in a large, wolfish looking mask of some sort. “Hannib…”

“He’s mine,” the creature growled and then lunged at John, knocking him back and landing on top of him. “He was supposed to be for me! You stole him and now you're going to die!”

John reeled back and grunted when his back hit the floor. Another Omega, he could tell from his scent, but he was insane, like some kind of wild animal. Who was he? John’s mind felt gripped in panic, but he reached one hand up to block his fists, the other wrapping around his throat and squeezing. “Stop this! Just stop!” he yelled as fiercely as he could.

Strangling him and trying to breathe only made Randall angrier, and he scratched at John's hand, drawing blood before he used that same one to grip chocolate curls and yank hard. The beast of an Omega let out a garbled screech and then, in turn attempted to choke him too. “Hannibal is mine! You’re pathetic! He understands me!”

John yelped and choked, struggling against the other Omega’s grasp. He brought his knees up and used his powerful thighs to kick, shaking his grip enough so John could roll over and try to overpower him. The other man was strong though, almost too strong for John, and yet his words drew an anger from within him that filled his veins with adrenaline. “Hannibal is my mate. You’ll never have him!” he yelled, his voice sounding strange to his own ears.

Randall pressed down into the Omega with his full weight and slapped John hard, busting his lip open as he dug his nails into the skin of the other’s neck. “Fuck you! You're nothing but a little whore! Just because you're prettier doesn't mean you know him how I do. I see him!”

The Omega wasn't making any sense. “He’s my mate, I see him and know him, and he's not yours,” John snarled, anger beginning to truly set in. The other young man had managed to get John on his back again, and John punched at him wildly but it seemed to have no impact. He felt himself growing weaker and knew he had to fight for his life. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his jaw, and he reached up behind his head for the fire poker, the only weapon he could reach.

Randall was so riled up that he didn't notice John reaching for the weapon. He focused on explaining why Hannibal was to be his instead as continued to slap and choke the other Omega. “You're a spoiled rich boy. He needs a fighter. You disgust me!”

John reared back, bringing the poker up close to his side and keeping the other man's eyes on him. Just as the man delivered another blow to his face, John’s hand jerk up into his belly, the poker in hand. Hot blood began oozing from the deep wound, and he drove it in deeper, pushing him backwards and off him. An inhuman cry came from the other man as he looked down in shock at the metal protruding from his gut.

Hannibal burst through the door then, chucking the pig on the ground as he rushed over to pull the dying Omega off his mate. It appeared as though he was very surprised; in reality he couldn't be more proud than he was in this moment. “John, are you alright?” he asked, offering his hand to his boy to help him up and wrap his arms around him. “My apologies for not getting here sooner...though, it would seem you did not need my assistance after all.”

John trembled as he looked down at the other man, and himself, in shock. There was blood everywhere; all over him, the floor, and worse yet the rival omega. “I-I-I...I don’t know what happened. He attacked me. He..he knows you?”

“He was a student of mine,” Hannibal answered, softly, looking down to silently admire John's work and his resourcefulness. When he saw the trembling, he pulled John into his arms and scented him, stroking his hair. “Shh, my love. It is alright. You are safe and that is all that matters. However I must assure you, he and I were never involved romantically.”

John looked aghast at the scene and back up at Hannibal, taking little comfort in his Alpha’s scent or the words he spoke. It was overwhelming, overpowering, the stench of the rival omega’s blood all over him. “Romantically involved? Hannibal, he tried to kill me. If you acted on it or not, I'd say he certainly had designs on you. I-I need to get this, off...the smell…” John stammered, and turned just in time to double over and vomit. Shaking and coughing, he stumbled towards the door.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around his Omega and helped him outside. It wasn't hailing at that moment, and he began removing his clothing. “Just breathe, my love,” the Alpha said in a deep, comforting voice. He turned on the hose that was blessedly still in good condition and began to rinse the blood from his mate. “I'll get you cleaned up and then dispose of the body while you rest. He may have had his designs on me but I have never loved another as I do you, Mylimasis.”

John shook with adrenaline still surging through his veins. He wiped his mouth, eager to get the blood, sweat, and puke off, and he gratefully allowed Hannibal to help him. “I love you, Hannibal, with all my heart. There's no one else for me, only you. It’s...it's why I was so...I've never killed a man before. Am I in trouble? Will they understand it's because he was going to  
kill me? I don't know what came over me…” John said anxiously, staring as blood ran down his naked form in rivulets in the dirt.

“No, sweet boy,” Hannibal assured with a smile as he washed the rest of the blood off. He stopped down to make sure he got it all and then stood, thankful the rain had let up for just a few minutes. “For one, Omegas rarely go to prison and two, as you said, it was in self defense. More than that, no one ever need know this occurred. I will help you, if you ask me to.” He leaned in to kiss him softly, brushing wet curls from his mate’s eyes. “You have nothing to feel remorseful for, if you do. You were acting in primal instinct. It's...beautiful, in its own way.”

John blinked big blue eyes at the doctor, lashes wet from the hose, inhaling his Alpha’s scent deeply as he did. A sense of comfort and security washed over him, and he slipped his arms around Hannibal's neck. “Beautiful? Is death really beautiful?” he asked innocently.

The rain started up again with a crash of thunder and flash of lightening, and Hannibal scooped John up, effortlessly in his arms, bringing him back in. He moved in a way where his mate wouldn't have to see the corpse and deposited him in the warmth of the little bed, covering him up with a kiss. “Yes,” he answered with a smile, “Death is freeing, and brings the opportunity for rebirth. Now, relax and stay warm while I attend to the mess, my love.”

John marveled at how Hannibal could take all of this in stride, amazed at his calm control and lack of concern. He trusted his Alpha to take care of him, though, and so he did just as Hannibal asked and relaxed. Laying back, he thought about everything that had happened and the insane Omega that had tried to kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly an hour later and Hannibal returned, the body disposed of in such a way it would not be found and if, by some chance it was, it wouldn't be tied to either of them. Still, he was soaked from the rain, and shirtless, beads of cool water dripping down his hair and his chest. “It is done, my love,” he said, roughly, removing his clothing to dry - next to John's - by the fire of the hearth that he'd lit earlier. “There is nothing to worry about now.”

John sat up, his eyes drawn to the Alpha’s naked form. The bronzed sinew of his broad chest, the glistening water dampening the thicket of hair distracted him momentarily from his reverie. “Nothing...no. T-thank you, Hannibal,” he stammered, blushing as he admired him.

Hannibal walked closer, his large Alphan cock and balls dangling between his furry, toned thighs as he neared his mate. The professor grinned, a twitching, charming thing, and licked his lips before he scented John from where he stood. “Why I do believe you are blushing, my love,” he rumbled, standing right in front of his Omega. “Tell me, do you likewise feel, hot and breathless?”

John couldn’t possibly help the way his body responded to Hannibal, legs falling open, slick beginning to leak from his twitching hole. He leaned back on his elbows and licked his lips, the color rising on his young face. His nipples even responded, pebbling at the mere thought and image of the older man as his scent filled his nostrils. Enormous cerulean eyes rested on the thick, beautiful cock of his mate and he mewled helplessly. “Hannibal….yes…” he said, his normally deep voice breaking a bit.

Ah, there it was, the poignant and sweet scent of his mate’s slick. Hannibal flared his nostrils, his lips curving into a growling snarl of lust as he fisted his cock and pumped it a few times. It was enough to make several beads of musky precome slip from the tip. “You're a vision, like this, John. So utterly debauched and ripe for the taking,” he groaned, stalking forward to crawl up the bed, muscular shoulders shifting with each movement as he got between his mate’s thighs and kissed up his smooth body. “A succulent fruit I could partake of all day and night.”

John’s head lolled back, so overcome was he by his Alpha’s own scent wafting over him, coupled with the sight of his thick, pendulous member. “Take me, Alpha...I need you inside,” he said, his voice raw and rough, deep for an Omega, but breathless with lust.

Hannibal’s eyes darkened and he slipped his arms under John's body, thrusting in blindly at the same, all the way to the root. “An offer I could never refuse,” he groaned and with a grunt, began to move right away, the slick heat causing him his blood to boil with desire. Setting up a steady rhythm, he bit down into his Omega’s mouth, sucking his lips and tongue. “John…”

John closed his eyes for only a moment, relaxing around the intense burn. Coupling with his Alpha when not in heat required more focused breathing for the first few minutes of penetration. As his body gave way, he looked up at Hannibal, opening himself in every way. “Yes, oh please please, yes…”

Hannibal paused as John relaxed, his cock coated in slick and while they’d fucked not long ago, he didn't wish to hurt him. But once his Omega seemed fine, he resumed, and captured his mouth, covering it with his own to eat each little word and moan from his beautiful mate and fiancé’s lips. Strong hips shifted, ass clenching with each powerful thrust as furry Alphan balls slapped wetly. “I do believe you fit me like a glove,” he growled, clutching him to his chest as he sat back and on his heels and began to bounce the boy up and down on his cock. “Good, is it not?”

John’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy as he rode Hannibal, muscular thighs bracketed around him, his arms thrown around the Alpha’s neck. “Oh, gods, it's perfect, so full,” he replied, licking the sweat from the side of Hannibal’s neck. Slick drenched his Alpha’s balls, covering them both, the smell of sex thick in the air.

The Alpha licked over to his Omega’s marred mating mark and sucked over and around it, leaving a trail of purple bruises as he fucked up into the hot passage of John’s ass. He knew he was in nirvana with his mate, a paradise all their own that no one could take away. “Yes,” he groaned, and quickened his pace, driving deeper than before, wanting to make his boy sore for a day or so after this. “My wicked angel…”

Any pain he may have felt from the size of his Alpha’s cock was obliterated by the raw bliss of their connection. John had never felt as complete as he did with his mate. Slim fingers gripped Hannibal’s shoulders, slipping through sweat as he curled his fingernails into tawny skin. His pants grew rough and erratic, his pink cock dripping onto his chest as he was driven to the edge of climax over and over. The older man continually hit his prostate just right, pressure building in his belly. “Oh Hannibal...Hannibal…”

Hannibal ground down into John’s cock, making sure it got attention as he fucked the Omega up the little cot. He grabbed the headboard and used it for leverage to drill his mate’s hole with relentless fervor. “Come for me,” he groaned and kissed his boy hungrily.

John’s wet red lips hung open and he keened helplessly, his body opened as much as possible to his Alpha. If he could have, he would have had him climb entirely inside him, he longed to be stuffed as full as possible. He gasped raggedly at Hannibal’s command, hips jerking as come splashed between them, erupting from his pink cocklet as he thrashed and writhed. “Oh...fff...Hannibal..!”

John's released pull Hannibal's right from his cock and he pistoned a half a dozen more times before spilling. His knot inflated and he pushed it past the rim with a throaty groan as he kissed each sound into his perfect Omega’s mouth. “Yes, John,” he huffed, hips slowing to a stop. “Utterly divine…”

John pulled Hannibal to his chest to kiss him, sucking his full lower lip between his own and lavishing in how good it felt to have his knot there, the hormones from his Alpha’s seed satiating him. “My true mate. I can't wait until we are married, Hannibal…”

“Nor can I,” Hannibal purred deeply, and scented his mate - his true mate, as John had said. He kissed him again, another bout of seed erupting from his cock and filling his Omega once more. He grunted and took a deep breath. “It will be the most exquisite wedding in the whole of the country.”

John purred, rubbing his lips over his Alpha’s furry chest in bliss. All sounded quiet outside. “I think the storm has passed,” he said inquisitively. “Though I admit, I want to stay a bit longer.”

Hannibal was pleased that the Omega wasn't skittish over the shack, given the attack and murder, just as he was also glad he seemed to have no remorse. What a beautiful boy indeed. Stroking John's curls, he kissed his head and nodded. “Yes, the bad weather seems to have abated. We may stay longer if you wish,” he promised, love in his eyes, as his knot deflated and unhooked then. The Alpha helped John off and laid down beside him. “In fact if you like this area, I will purchase it and then we can visit anytime, hm?”

John’s eyes grew large as he sat up a bit and looked around. It was a nice place, and with some fixing up would make a nice country cottage where they could get away from the city once in awhile. He especially loved the rustic stone hearth. “Could we, Hannibal? We could come here and study on weekends, or I could practice my hunting. I've not gone bow hunting since I left home. It might be nice,” he said, smiling at his Alpha.

Hannibal propped himself up on his elbow and palm, gazing at John. He reached out with his free hand to stroke his cheek. “Of course, Mylimasis, and you shall have the finest bow money can buy, along with this land and cottage,” he promised, his heart so full of love. “We shall make this place as fine a vacation home as you'd like.”

John loved the idea. His face grew more serious as he remembered what he'd done- the event with the strange animal-like Omega.“Hannibal, aren't you upset about what I did? I-I killed a man. I know it was self defense, but it's still troubling. Do you have any more students I should know about that may attack me?” He looked at Hannibal with worry clouding his expressive blue eyes.

The Alpha gently pulled John back into his arms and kissed him, carding gently through his Omega’s hair. “I'm not upset at all. You did exactly as you should have,” he praised, inwardly delighted over the whole thing. “And no, he was the only one who I had to dismiss. The other students were stable and finished their lessons without incident, my love.”

“I'm relieved you're alright with the outcome, Hannibal. And I'm glad he was the only one like that.” The young Omega wiped a bit of sweat from his brow and smiled at the older man adoringly.

“Good, however, I must ask, John,” Hannibal began, leaning in to kiss his delectable Omega again. “How did you feel when you killed him?”

John looked at the ceiling, thinking back to the moment. “At the time, I was only thinking that I might die, and I didn’t want to die. I wanted to live, at any cost. He was...he was strangling me. I knew the poker was behind my head...and he was blinded in rage. The next thing I knew, I’d hit him and his blood washed over me. And I...I just felt like a god. I watched life bleed from his eyes and it was thrilling, an addictive euphoria. It was more than simply that I had saved myself. It was that I’d ended him. All his hopes, dreams, memories, fears, anguish, joy - I put an end to it all. I erased him.” He looked into Hannibal’s eyes, searching his face.

Hannibal felt his heart swell with emotion inside his breast at that. It was beautiful, and precisely what he was hoping to hear. John was full of delightful surprises and the Alpha wanted to know each one. So caught up in his revery, he was that the only thing he could summon to say for the time being was, “Beautiful.” He then kissed his mate, his beloved fiancé, and carded through his curls, letting him feel just how pleased he was. “You are a God, my love.”

***

The storm had cleared, and they hiked back to the road where they had left the car. With the storm over, it was easier to begin the walk back towards town, and less than a mile down the road from the vehicle, Hannibal’s cell signal kicked in.  
They were able to call a tow truck and get back to town safely, and eventually home.

John thought more and more over the passing days and weeks about what he’d done in the cabin that night. It had given him a feeling of power and made him curious about his own strength. Beyond that, he grew curious about other things, too, and as Hannibal had fostered a relationship with him where he felt he could talk about anything, one night he did just that.

They were sitting before the fireplace drinking wine after dinner, as they often did, when John brought it up.

“Hannibal, do Omegas ever top Alphas?”

Hannibal grinned then, his lips curling before he licked a drop of residual wine there. “It not something many Alphas would permit or engage in, but it happens, occasionally”, he said, taking another sip. “Are you wanting a bit of role reversal? I would be more than happy to accommodate that fantasy, my love.”

John blinked big blue eyes at the older man, a slight blush darkening the apples of his cheeks. “I've never thought about it, until recently. What happened made me feel stronger, somehow. As Omegas, we’re raised to be the more docile, meeker, gentler sex. But that...what happened it...made me feel so different, Hannibal. I guess I've just been wondering how it feels. Penetration . For you.” He said it in such a wholly innocent way, it couldn't be taken as a challenge, but more like the inquiry of a curious child.

Quite pleased, Hannibal’s eyes dazzled with delight as he set his wine down and stood. When he did, it gave way for his very large, prominent erection to show that was pressing against the confines of his fine trousers. “Well, let's remedy that, shall we?” He purred and offered his hand, a charming, devilish grin playing over his aristocratic features. “I'll be the Omega, for tonight. Come.”

John gasped, his cherry lips parted in shock when he saw the obscene bulge tenting his mate’s flat front dress slacks. His gaze dragged up slowly from between Hannibal's legs, up to his eyes, a questioning look on his face as he stood obediently. “Do...do you mean it? Hannibal, you don't have to…” he said hesitantly.

Hannibal playfully hooked his finger, just a small gesture to encourage him to come and then nodded. “I do, I always choose my wording carefully, as you know. As such, I wouldn't make the offer, were I not sincere. Now come, Alpha, let’s begin. Unless you're uncertain?”

Warmth spread from John’s belly up his chest and neck rapidly. The words instilled a bit of bravery in him, as well as arousal. Of course, he had been giving this very thing so much thought lately - he just hadn’t imagined Hannibal would agree to it. Pulling his shoulders back and standing at full height, he drew closer to the professor, following him into their bedroom. “No, Omega. I’m quite certain,” he said, dropping his voice lower than normal, his eyes taking a darker tint.

It intrigued and titillated Hannibal, to partake of this little swap, this role play and as with anything in his life, he was going to be thorough. The dominance in John’s voice, the sheer power in his words, had his cock throbbing and while he'd experimented with a toy or two in his youth, he'd never actually been taken in this way. The professor backed up against the wall and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it on but open to expose his chest, his throat, before tilting his head to the side in submission. “Please, Alpha...I need you.”

His mate was a brilliant performer, convincing in every way, and his complete shift in body language allowed John to reach inside and truly pull out the aggression he’d felt rear it’s head when he’d taken Tier’s life. A smile curled over his lips, somewhat foreboding and predatory as he stalked towards Hannibal and ran his long fingers down the center of his chest to his waist. Invading his space more fully, he leaned closer and cupped his jaw and whispered hotly over his neck. “Do you, Omega?”

Hannibal was growing more and more aroused, the show of power making him throb. He had to restrain his Alpha nature to challenge and pin John into submission, but the Professor was controlled. Besides, he did not want this game to end too quickly. Taking on as demure as look as he could, the older man summoned a purr, his hands resting lightly on his mate's hips as he rolled his own, wantonly into him. “Yes, please, I need your knot, breed me, Alpha.”

John began unbuckling the Professor’s belt, remaining fully dressed himself, for now, stripping him naked. Hannibal had a stunning, beautiful body, and he didn't often get the opportunity to fully enjoy him when he was in the passive role. John’s gaze followed his hands, roving over broad planes of muscle. Bare now, John guided Hannibal by his hips to their bed. “Come, Omega,” he said in an uncharacteristically deep voice.

Like an obedient Omega would, Hannibal let John guide him, keeping his posture submissive and as delicate as he could. He got on the bed, on all fours and presented. “I hope this is to your liking, Alpha,” he said softly, looking over his shoulder as he waited. He reached forward to grab the lube and slathered it over his hole until it was glistening. “I'm quite wet for your cock, as you can see…”

Hannibal’s well-toned, muscular backside proved irresistible to the young man, and he scraped flat fingernails over the comparatively pale skin, tracing over the tan lines beneath the curve of his ass cheek. He took the lube and doused himself with more, knowing that for the older man, more would be helpful. Tapping the head of his cock over his entry, he teased before sliding a slender finger inside. “I must prepare you, Omega, to take my knot,” he whispered, unable to completely hide the tremor of excitement in his voice.

While John’s cock was sizable for an Omega, it was thankfully not the size of an Alpha, and for that, Hannibal was grateful. Nonetheless, preparation was needed and as such he relaxed himself. “Thank you, Alpha, I’m eagerly anticipating your large knot. I want you immensely. Can you see it, John? My belly swollen with your pup?”

John slapped his pink cock against Hannibal’s rear as a deep grunt rumbled in his chest. “You’ll get my knot, Omega, and all my seed, and you’ll be full, ripe with my pups. Not one, but many. I’m a very virile Alpha, you know. Many seek me to sire their young, and yet I’ve chosen you and only you, Young Hannibal.” His voice took on a commanding timber as he massaged two fingers deeper into the other man, curling them upwards and rubbing circles inside him.

Hannibal was impressed, once again, by John’s commitment to his role. He moaned when he felt the boy's long, thick fingers slip inside. “Yes,” he breathed out, beginning to push, wantonly, against them to seek out more. “And I am aware of just how fortunate I am, my love. Your knot and seed are gifts, given to me and I await them.”

Hannibal was very tight; it was clear he seldom, if ever, had taken anything in his rear before, and the younger man worked diligently and patiently to make sure it would be a pleasurable experience, finally getting three fingers inside and twisting his wrist as he moved in and out. He leaned over Hannibal, kissing the back of his neck. “Do you think you’re ready?” he asked softly.

As the nape was a very sensitive area for Omegas, Hannibal acted in kind and shuddered at the kiss, as well as the pleasurable sensation in his passage. He nodded, swallowing and raised his hips, back curved. “I'm ready, Alpha. Please, breed me.”

John felt his heart pound with excitement, and he knew it would be a challenge to remain calm as he took him. Hannibal was such a powerful, majestic beast of a man, and this exercise in power play reversal was incredible for him. He lined the tip of his cock up with Hannibal’s tight pucker, and pressed inside, the cockhead breaching him and spreading his hole open. “Oh...Hannibal,” he moaned at the crushing, wet heat. His instinct was to hold back, not hurt Hannibal, but something animalistic rose up inside him and he drove in, to the hilt, his body moving instinctively. “God,” he gasped.

Looking over his shoulder, Hannibal snarled, sharp Alpha teeth jutting down as his eyes went dark with lust. He growled deep, and grabbed the sheets hold there as he let out a breath. It took all of his resolve to hold back his nature but he did, bowing his head once more. Amazing, decadent, perfect. “Harder, Alpha, do not hold back-”

John rocked forward, pulled his cock all the way out and back. It was true, as an Omega, his cock was significantly smaller than Hannibal’s, but with a sharp thrust of his slim hips, he was still able to reach the Alpha’s prostate. Feeling the desire conveyed in his mate, he increased the intensity of his thrusting, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room.

Hannibal had often admired the the length of John’s cock, noting that it was far bigger than that of any Omega he'd ever seen; it was safe to say that his mate was more than pleasing him now. The Alpha groaned, cupping his beloved’s face to kiss him deeply, still trying to act as a good Omega would. “Alpha, mm yes, you're so large-”

John growled, sharp canines scraping over the older man’s throbbing pulse, ready and waiting to mark him, make him his. He snapped his hips, athletic thighs flexing as he pumped in and out. “God...are you...are you ready to take my knot like a good Omega?” He asked, his loins beginning to shake.

“Yes, please, give me what I require, fill me with your fertile seed,” Hannibal moaned, and canted his head to the side in offering, his own release nearing explosion as he clamped his pucker around his mate's shaft. John was stunning like this, always was, but this was especially appealing.

John pulled his cock out and rolled Hannibal onto his back, surprisingly strong and commanding in the motion. He pulled the older man’s thighs up and drove into him again, blue eyes dark and lips curled in an nearly wicked smile. “Like this….”

“Yes,” Hannibal groaned, which turned into a roar as he came hard, up his furry chest. The professor held eye contact with his student, his mate and fiancé, his teeth exposed as he grunted, clenching his jaw with overwhelming lust and awe. “Like that, harder, Alpha, make me feel you for days to come.”

John placed his weight on his forearms, pushing Hannibal’s thighs up and spreading him wide, and he being pounding into the bigger man in earnest. “Oh god, Hannibal, I’m coming….” he gasped as he began to let go, his ejaculate spilling into the Alpha as he drove into him desperately. At the moment of climax, he brought his head down and finally sank his teeth into Hannibal’s neck, warm drops of blood flowing down in almost black rivulets of the tangy fluid. He lapped greedily at it, riding his pleasure out.

Hannibal growled, unable to help it as he watched his boy come undone and felt those teeth in his flesh. They were truly one now. He was flooded with the warm, useless seed and squeezed his hole, milking it all. “Yes, that's it, knot me, Alpha-!”

John collapsed over Hannibal's chest, both of them covered in the Alpha’s sticky hot come, and it spread wetly between them. As John panted heavily against Hannibal's neck, he lovingly licked over the bloodied wound he’d made there. His cock softened and slipped out, and he wrapped his arms around the man. “I love you, Hannibal...thank you. That was...incredible.”

“I love you, John,” Hannibal purred, deeply, and embraced him, come leaking from his hole since there was not actual knot. He was content to stay this way with his mate, as though they were locked together. Fingers carded through soft curls as he kissed the boy's cheek and then his lips, tasting his own coppery nectar. “It was perfect, and beautiful, my love.”

“It was. I'm grateful you're my Alpha. I need your knot, need you to be who you are to me, but I can't lie...that was beyond my expectations,” he purred.

“And I need to knot you, take you and mate you,” Hannibal responded, kissing into John’s mouth again, unable to resist its sweetness. “I am likewise, thankful for you, but any time you should wish to have a repeat performance, do let me know, hm?”

John blushed to the tips of his ears, batting his lashes at Hannibal coyly in spite of what they’d just done. “I’ll do that. I'm glad it was good for you….since I've never done that before. Your body felt so good. Did you feel that jolt inside? You can imagine how good it is with your huge Alpha knot inside me,” he purred.

Hannibal rolled them over at that, so he was on top and he playfully pinned John down, biting in his mouth and pressing their spent cocks together. “I did,” he growled out a purr and licked up the Omega’s throat. “But being inside of you, is truly paradise. Nirvana.”

“I have to agree. It’s divine. Like you were made to fit inside my body. Oh, Hannibal,” John sighed. He arched a bit, his head falling back, exposing his neck to more of Hannibal’s attentions. “So perfect. I love you with all my heart, Hannibal Lecter…”

Hannibal scattered kisses all over John’s neck, scent marking him as come dribbled out of his hole. He took a minute to fully appreciate his husband-to-be’s beauty, artistry that could be found nowhere else. “I love you, John Lecter, or soon to be, hm?”

John loved the way his name sounded. “Yes, and not soon enough…”

***

Months passed. The two men prepared for their wedding the following year, and John had done so well with his lessons, he’d been able to secure work at a local high school teaching English. He was very happy with his work; the students seemed to all like him quite a lot, since he was younger and closer to their age, they all thought he was “cool”.

The one “fly in the ointment” was another young teacher who was quite jealous of John. He was envious of John’s looks, his revered status as an Omega, and his wealthy and handsome fiancé. He sneered at John, casting him nasty looks and attempting to start gossip with the other teachers, all of whom readily dismissed his remarks, as everyone loved John.

When John got home from work, Hannibal had dinner ready, having started it just after he got back himself. He kissed his mate and sensed something through their bond. “What’s wrong, Mylimasis? You seem a bit flustered.”

John dabbed his brow, sweating and cheeks flushed from the stress at work and heat of the day. He kissed Hannibal and sat at the table. “I am. It's...it's another teacher at work. He doesn't like me. I think it's more, he's somehow jealous of me. I know that shouldn't matter and it doesn't, but he tries to start rumors about me, he’s divisive, cruel. There's no place for it in a learning environment, but I don't know what to do.”

Hannibal furrowed his brows and brought supper to the table, sitting down after kissing John again. “What is his name?” he asked, pouring them wine to go with the duck confit. “If he doesn't stop, then perhaps you should speak with him, or to one of the higher ups. But try handling it yourself before you involve anyone else,” he suggested, giving a loving look. “And I'm certain he is jealous. No one can match or surpass your beauty, cunning and charm, my love.”

John smiled weakly up at his Alpha. “While I appreciate your words and take them to heart, I don’t think everyone thinks so, certainly not this fellow. Perhaps I’ll take it to the headmaster. I’m sure you’re right. I just hate causing any issues. It’s just very uncomfortable and hostile.” He sniffed the air, steam rising from the delicious plates of food. “This smells divine…”

“Thank you,” Hannibal smiled and took his fork in hand, waiting for John to take the first bite. “We often attack what we covet. I recommend waiting on talking to the headmaster. You will only be branded someone who...tattles. Tell me his name, John, that way I can do a bit of fact finding, hm?”

“Sean Castor. He’s an American, a beta. Generally loud and unpleasant, obviously bitter about his sex.” John pushed the food around his plate before returning to the present, his thoughts clouded by the other man. He exhaled, letting out a cleansing breath, and finally took another bite, savoring the duck on his tongue. He hummed wordlessly in appreciation.

Hannibal took a bite of his own then, and sipped his wine, excreting soothing hormones to try to soothe his mate. The last thing he wanted was for him to run to the headmaster. “Beta’s are often like that. They comport themselves in chaotic ways, always wanting to be something they are not. There are exceptions of course, but not many.”

John nodded solemnly. “You think I should wait to say something, then? I’m genuinely afraid what he will say or do next. I’m sure he’s a coward, he won’t say a word to my face of course. One of the other teachers, Beverly, advised me of what he’s said. No one believes him of course. He’s not well liked.” John swallowed his wine, examining Hannibal thoughtfully as the mere presence of the man began to calm him.

“Perhaps give it another day or two, assess the situation more carefully before you act impulsively,” Hannibal suggested and took John’s hand to kiss. He let it go and resumed eating, casting a curious look at his boy. “I'm certain he will soon hang himself, so to speak, the rude and cowardly often do.”

A rosy blush washed over John’s cheeks as Hannibal kissed his hand. “You’re right, of course. I’ll reserve action for now, just try to ignore him.” He took another bite of the duck, chewing thoughtfully. His Alpha was so wise and experienced, and he was glad he spoke to him about the issue.

***

The next day, John went to work and so did Hannibal, but not as he might normally. He called up to the school to speak with the Beta, personally.

“Yes, Mister Castor?”

“Speaking?” The voice of the young man on the end of the line sounded rude, short and dismissive already.

“Hello,” Hannibal began, friendly despite the discourteous greeting received, “you do not know me, but we have a common enemy. John Truscott. He's a nuisance to our school. I have information for you that you might find useful. Are you listening?”

“Truscott,” the man huffed as though the very name was an expletive. “I’m certainly listening, but who is this?”

“That's not important, you can just say I'm a friend,” Hannibal said, his finger thumbing over the scalpel in from of him. “He only garnered his current position by sleeping his way there. Surely you know how Omegas can be. He has an Alpha, Doctor Hannibal Lecter and it would be quite the travesty if this news were to reach him. Perhaps a chat with John is in order...just possibly it would be motivation enough, to get him to resign his post...wouldn't you agree?”

The other man hummed on the line. “I knew that little whore must have done something like that. He’s too young and too - pretty - to get that post like the rest of us had to. Yes, I dare say his mate would love to know...I’ve heard all about Doctor Lecter. Sir, I thank you for this information. I hope I may repay you some day, if you’ll only tell me to whom I owe a debt?”

“When you need to know, you will,” Hannibal said, seething inside at the vile thing, but also pleased and curious how it all might pan out. None of that was in his tone. “You owe me nothing. You're doing us both a favor, good day,” he concluded and hung up, crossing one leg over the other with a small, dark smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school, John was sitting alone at lunch, hoping to get away from the stress of the looks that Sean had been giving him all morning. He had taken a bite of his sandwich when an unwelcome sight appeared - Sean himself sat down with him at his table.

“What do you want, Castor?” he asked with a terse sigh.  
“It might interest you to know, I know all about you and your little secret. Maybe not so little for much longer.” The shorter man sneered, pushing his greasy brown hair away from his face, eyes flashing.

“What the hell are you on about, then? What secret?” John set down his food to look the other man in the eye.

“I know how you got this job. You and your seductive Omegan ways. You slept your way here, because all you are is a dirty little whore.”

“I…” John stammered in shock. “What are you talking about? No I didn’t?”

“Yes, you did. I know now, and only I do, for now. But, I have a little proposition for you, Truscott.”

John felt his heart pounding in fear as the other man spoke. “What?”

Sean grinned and tapped his fingers together in front of him menacingly. “You resign from this job. I don’t want to see you anywhere near here again. I don’t care where you go or what you do, but I don't want you at my school.”

John scoffed. “Yeah, or what?”

“I tell your Alpha all about you, and he won’t marry your sorry ass. I tell him how you fucked Crawford for this job, every fucking Alpha on the board to get here. He won’t want you anymore when I’m done, believe me.”

John wrinkled his nose, his brow furrowed in anger. “What? Why...how could you? What have I done to you?”

“You’re the belle of the ball around here. Everyone just loves John Truscott, the privileged, pampered Omega living in the lap of luxury, while some of us work our asses off, and don’t have sugar daddies to pay for everything. Well, no more...I won’t tolerate it any longer. You think about what I’ve said, Truscott, before I go talk to your Doctor Lecter.” Sean rose and sneered down at John before he turned on his heel to leave.

John could feel the color rising in his cheeks as thoughts of panic began to weave their way into his imagination. He couldn’t survive separation from his Alpha. The very thought sent his heart pounding with fear. No other Alpha would want a used Omega, one cast out and rejected by his mate. More importantly though, there would never be anyone else he’d want. Hannibal was now his everything.

***  
Once again, the table was set and Hannibal was waiting for his beautiful Omega to come home. He’d made Beef Wellington tonight, and the red wine was already poured. When John came in, the Alpha looked over, scenting the air to gauge his mate’s disposition. “Hello, my love.”

“Hannibal,” John greeted, standing on tiptoes to kiss his sharp cheekbone and then his lips. “It smells like heaven. You know I love your Wellington,” he said. There was a tiredness beneath his blue eyes, his stomach in knots over what Sean had told him earlier.

“Thank you, I knew you enjoyed it, so I made it just for you,” Hannibal said and then kissed John again, cupping his sweet face. Scenting him up close, he exhaled and then pulled back to look at him. “You seem distressed, Mylimasis. The beta?”

John’s cheeks heated at the comment, and he furrowed his brow and shook his head. “No, no, thankfully. Just a lot of work, and some…difficulty with one of the students. Nothing serious. We just have a big workload right now…” John said, terrible at lying, but nonetheless giving effort to not ruining their meal with thoughts of Sean’s threats to him.

Obviously Hannibal saw through it, but he nodded and kissed him again. “I'm pleased it's nothing overly detrimental, John,” he said, his tone deep and smooth as he lead him to the table and pulled out his chair for him. “Nonetheless, should you need to talk, I am here to lend a ear, or a shoulder, hm?”

John closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss, his Alpha’s soothing, calming scent and voice having an effect on him. “Thank you, my love.” He sat at the table and they ate their dinner in relative peace, John putting the incident out of his mind for now.

When they were done with dinner, Hannibal cleared the table and beckoned John to him. “Ready for bed, or shall we have a drink by the fire?”

“I think a drink would be good,” John replied, loosening the top buttons on his dress shirt and rolling up his sleeves. Perhaps he simply needed to relax a bit. Surely that man at school couldn’t be serious, he thought to himself. He surveyed Hannibal, trying not to look apprehensive. Would Hannibal reject him? Would he believe an outright lie and think he’d cheated?

“What would you like?” Hannibal asked, assessing John in scent and body language as he walked to the bar and took out two glasses. He knew, of course, but it was intriguing to see what or how his mate would act.

“Perhaps something rich, warm - do we still have that Dominican rum?” He asked. After dinner having the woody, fruity, almost sweet liquor sounded good, and it might help him sleep.

Hannibal smiled at that. “Yes, and an excellent choice, my beauty,” he said in answer and went to pour them each a glass of Brugal 1888. He walked over, the fire already lit and glowing and handed it over to John, sitting on the plush British tan, leather couch.

John took the glass and looked up at his Alpha with a grateful smile. Taking a sip, he could feel his cheeks warm, a honeyed heaviness burning down his throat and settling into his belly with the thick, woodsy drink. “It’s beautiful. Thank you, Hannibal,” he replied as he savored it.

“You're welcome,” Hannibal smiled, smoothing down his attire before taking a pleasurable sip. Everything was beautiful to the Alpha, even what others might see as anything but. “So tell me, other than the unpleasantries, how are liking your post?”

John leaned back on the sofa, legs spread wide as he made himself more comfortable. “The students are bright, eager to learn, quick. There are a couple that are more interested in girls than learning, but there’s always some of those. The other teachers...well, I find I keep to myself more and more. They like me well enough, but since Sean took notice of me, they talk less and less,” he confessed, and instantly regretted bringing the troublemaking man up in conversation. The threat loomed over him, and John took a longer swig of his beverage with a sigh.

“Perhaps I should go to speak with this Sean,” Hannibal suggested, hoping to nudge John into action with the statement. He sipped his drink again and sat it down with a light clink. “I'm pleased you're enjoying it otherwise, but I do not like the idea that this undeserving beta is causing you strife, darling boy.”

“No, that’s not necessary. I can handle it myself. I’m sure it’ll be fine,” John said, perhaps too quickly. Now that Sean knew who Hannibal was, he couldn’t risk them meeting. He wondered if he should simply resign and give into his demands. But who could be sure that he wouldn’t tell Hannibal regardless? His thoughts began to muddle under the influence of the rum.

“As you wish,” Hannibal said, with an understanding nod. He took John’s hand into his own and brushed his lips over his soft skin, kissing each knuckle before turning it to scent and nip at his wrist. “You're scent is unmatched, sweet and decadent. You should not be made to suffer. I do hope you know that I will gladly find a way to put you at ease...should you desire, Mylimasis.”

His Alpha’s proximity, lips and scent were divine to the young man, and filled him with a scent of calm and focus. He leaned closer then, rubbing his nose into Hannibal’s warm hair sensually. “You always know how to make me feel better. Thank you, my love…”

“I'm delighted to hear it,” Hannibal rumbled and set his drink aside, turning his head to capture John’s lips for a sweet, sensual kiss. He snaked his arm around the Omega’s waist, holding firmly and protectively. “And you simultaneously calm my senses, and spark the fires of passion.”

Between Hannibal and the rum, John felt considerably better already, and decided to try and put the troubles at school out of his mind, at least for the time being.

That night, John tossed and turned fitfully. When sleep overtook him, he saw Sean talking to Hannibal; he spied on them at a cafe, and he could hear nothing, but saw the look on Hannibal's face. Tears streamed down over sharp cheekbones, and it was more than he could bear to watch. He rushed towards them and tried to speak, to shout, but he had no voice. Hannibal turned to look at him with wounded betrayal in his eyes, and he clutched fruitlessly at his throat.

The scene went black and he was falling endlessly, unable to wake up. He came to a sudden stop and looked down to see himself on top of Randall Tier again, covered in blood, brandishing the poker. John squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rouse himself, but when he opened his eyes again it was Sean, telling him he would tell Hannibal everything, all of it, and he'd never want him again. A scream tore through John’s body as he impaled the teacher with the poker violently, over and over, the spray of blood covering and nearly drowning him. A rush of pleasure and awe coursed through him then, and he roared, screaming at the sky before looking back down at the lifeless corpse beneath him. It was a feeling of power, combined with fear over how good it felt. He woke then, covered in sweat and shaking.

Hannibal was awake instantly and he pulled John into the safety of his embrace, scenting him to soothe his mate. “I'm here, Mylimasis,” he rumbled, stroking his Omega’s slick skin. “You were having a nightmare?”

John panted raggedly, raven curls clinging family to his forehead as he trembled in fear. He looked at his Alpha, waking up and realizing it was a dream, and relief washed over him. “Oh, Hannibal,” he gasped.

“It's alright, my beauty,” Hannibal whispered, cupping John’s face as he leaned in to kiss his lips once, then his brow. He pulled him against his solid frame, offering security and protection. “You're safe and I love you.”

John wiped the sweat from his brow, nodding in a daze. “Yeah...yes. T-t-thank you...my love...I love you so much. P-p-please, just never leave me, no matter what happens? I couldn’t survive the...the bond break,” he said in a shaky voice.

“Never,” Hannibal promised and kissed John softly, purring deeply and emitting calming pheromones. He rubbed the nape of his Omega’s neck, pinching gently. “I could not survive losing you. We are bound and tethered, for all time, Mylimasis.” The Alpha hugged him firmly. “Let me get you a glass of water, hm?”

John sat up in bed and nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow. “I couldn’t go back to sleep anyway right now,” he said, rubbing his eyes. What did the dreams mean? What would he do to resolve the situation? Was his mind suggesting he...do something unspeakable? He was desperate not to lose Hannibal, and he considered resigning, but what if it wasn't enough?

Hannibal got up and went to get them both some water, handing it to John first before getting back into bed. He could his mate was burdened heavily by the dream. “If you'd like to speak of what you dreamt, I'm here to listen, my darling boy.”

John considered the offer and decided there were parts of the dream he could disclose without arousing suspicion. After all, Hannibal already knew the man at school was pestering him, just not to what extent. He took a long drink of water and sighed, reaching for his Alpha’s hand. ‘That man at school, he was just saying bad things about me. But that wasn’t all. I was on top of that Omega again, your former student, and I was stabbing him, and his face turned into Mr Castor’s. It-it was chilling, terrifying.”

Kissing John’s hand, Hannibal nodded with a lick of his lips, envisioning the scene as his fiancé described it. Beautiful. “And it was just terrifying? You didn't feel anything else?” he asked, hoping that some part the Omega enjoyed the rush. “And was it terrifying because it was only a dream or what you did?”

John shook his head, eyeing Hannibal apprehensively. He took a deep breath. “It was terrifying because of how...well..You’ll think terribly of me if I say. I mustn't,” he hesitated, taking another sip of water.

“I would prefer it if you didn't hide from me, John. I am to be your husband,” Hannibal reminded, pushing and whispering through the chrysalis. He cupped his mate’s jaw, softly and met his eyes. “There is nothing you can say that will make my love for you any less.”

John felt utterly enveloped in Hannibal’s warm gaze. “I… enjoyed it. A lot, just as I did with Randall. It felt...powerful. Nearly orgasmic. That’s what terrified me, Hannibal.” He licked his lips, turning his face into the man’s palm and savoring his soothing scent.

Good, Hannibal thought and leaned in to kiss John at that. He suckled his lip gently before pulling back. “God kills, just as beasts in the wild do, Mylimasis,” he pointed out, no judgement in his tone. “Should we not do what is needed to survive? To keep those we love safe?”

He had to admit, Hannibal made a good point. In order to survive, perhaps more drastic measures were needed. Still, it seemed like an extreme solution to him. “You’re right. I did what I had to, to survive, and the man was a violent criminal. Sean isn’t that way, well, he is evil in a different way, I suppose.”

“We are all capable of good and evil,” Hannibal offered, his head ticked a fraction at his mate. He could feel him there, pushing away and nearing the point in which he would emerge from his cocoon, strong and more beautiful than ever. “How are you certain that Sean is less prone to violence than Randall? What are the dividing lines, and who chooses them?”

John thought about it, turning over the true events from school in his mind. “I suppose direct threats make for a quick dividing line. Not all threats are physical though, and can be ….even more devastating,” he acknowledged quietly. If it came to protecting that which he loved more than anything - Hannibal - he knew he’d do anything.

“Precisely, and not all physical threats are vocalized,” Hannibal implied, planting little seeds here and there. He truly loved his mate, and as such, saw his potential. The Alpha set his water down and pulled his mate into his arms. “You should try to get some sleep, if you can.”

John closed his eyes and exhaled heavily as Hannibal wrapped him in his arms. “Yes, I think I will, if you hold me and keep me safe,” he sighed. He relaxed his entire body, trying to put the situation out of his mind, and drifted to sleep.

When Hannibal was convinced that John was asleep, he clicked off the light, holding him protectively and soon found his own rest, his big strong body curled around his Omega.

***

The next dream John had was distinctly different in tone; he was a predator, moving through the woods in complete silence. He was naked but his skin was dark as the night, making him invisible as he stalked with taut muscles flexing in the moonlight. He saw his prey huddled on the ground, seething and hiding behind a fallen, moss covered log. It was Sean, shrunken and disfigured, part animal, the only things visible were his glowing red eyes and sharp, misshapen teeth. Sean was stalking Hannibal, who stood regal and majestic in a clearing just ahead. Hannibal was bathed in white light, nude and facing away from them, the sinew of his beautiful back reflecting the golden glow in which he was awash. Everything seemed so clear to him- he had to kill Sean.

***

The next day at school, Sean approached him again, cornering him at his desk in the small classroom. “Have you considered my offer, Truscott?”

John looked at the shorter man with a troubled expression, and he tried to stand his ground. “I’m not prepared to say yet.”

“No?” Sean scoffed, crossing his arms over his sunken in chest as he looked at the oh-so-perfect Omega. “Then maybe you'll leave me no choice...I have his phone number programmed into my cell. Just one click of a button, Omega.”

John’s mouth dropped open in shock. “H-h-hannibal? How did you get my mate’s number?” he asked incredulously, though there were certainly any number of ways he could have obtained it. His heart began to pound with fear and anger.

“I have my ways,” Sean bellowed. Typical, the Omega was scared, they were useless creatures really and the beta didn't get the hype. “Maybe when he breaks the bond, I'll date him. Show him how much better life can be without a needy little princess like yourself whining all the time. That is, unless you resign.”

The thought of anyone else with Hannibal made John shake with rage. A thought entered his mind then. “I’ll do it,” he said. “I’ll draft my resignation tonight. Consider me gone, Sean,” he said finally, the wheels in his head spinning as he devised a desperate plan.

Sean grinned, triumphantly at that and nodded. “Good choice, Truscott,” he said and backed up a little from the desk. “But if you change your mind, offers off the table. No backing out, got me?”

John shook his head solemnly. “No backing out, Castor. I understand. First thing in the morning I will hand in my resignation.” He turned to leave, looking at the man once more meaningfully before doing so.

As he rounded a corner, he pulled his phone out to text Hannibal.

“Must work late tonight. Special assignment, I won’t be home for dinner.”

He swallowed hard and hit send. It made him sick to lie to his Alpha, but he had no choice. This had to be done.

Hannibal texted back, not surprised but intrigued at the text from his Omega. Would he do it? The Alpha hoped so.

“Do be safe, Mylimasis. I'll be awaiting your return. All my love - H.”

***

John was able to follow Sean as he left school, remaining a close distance until he arrived home. He waited until the man went inside a few moments before he walked up to his door and knocked.

Sean opened the door and laughed when he saw John, stepping aside to let him in. He wasn't afraid of him, after all, what could a helpless Omega do? “Come in, Truscott, hurry up, I don't have all night.”

“Thank you. I thought perhaps we could talk,” he began, looking around the home curiously and trying to look calm and placid.

Sean closed the door after John and crossed his arms, giving him an annoyed look. “About what? You change your mind?”

“As I see it, I could be an asset to you if I stay on. I’m well-liked, and they’ve told me I might advance soon to a better position. When I do, I can bring you along with me. You scratch my back, I scratch yours, you know?” he said, trying to reason with him.

“I fucking knew it! Your only asset is your ass, that's all you used to get to where you are. It's why you're so liked. Probably the only reason you have such a handsome Alpha too. For now anyway, enjoy him tonight because tomorrow morning, I'm calling him, Truscott,” Sean sneered, pacing angrily. The nerve of this whore! “Deal is off the table. He’ll make you quit, and if not, your reputation will ensure you’ll never work again. Without an Alpha to support you and no job, you’ll be a homeless whore on the streets, a used-up tart!”

A flash of rage pumped through John at the words, and the image of this man seducing his Alpha was too much to bear. He grabbed a vase from a shelf mounted to the wall, smashing it over the other man’s head, dazing him.

Sean looked at him, confused and starting to bleed. “You stupid bitch!” he said, wobbling as he walked towards him with anger and pain written in his face. “I'm going to kill you, and then let your Alpha fuck me!”

John’s hand moved again sharply, a knee jerk reaction, and before he knew what he’d done, blood gushed from the Beta’s neck, the broken shard protruding from his torn flesh. He gasped and yanked it out, which made it much, much worse very quickly. The man choked on his own blood, unable to form words, eyes wide in shock as he collapsed to the floor in a heap. Sean tried futilely to clamp his hand on his neck, but John had gouged his carotid artery and it was no use. There was blood everywhere; all over John, the floor, Sean, the wall behind him. He’d never seen so much blood in one place at once, not even when he’d killed Randall. The Omega began hyperventilating, standing there stock still in shock. He didn’t even try to stop the bleeding. Heart racing in fear and adrenaline, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Hannibal, not knowing what else to do.

The phone rang as he panted and sagged to the floor with his victim.

Hannibal answered on the second ring, smiling when he saw it was his mate.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Mylimasis?” Hannibal said in greeting.

There was a stark pause, John simply panting heavily as he tried to piece the words together. He uttered the address, and then, in a broken voice, whispered, “Please come help me, Hannibal.”

Hannibal was on his feet in a flash and grabbing his keys. “It'll be alright, John. Do not move, I'll be there shortly,” he assured, having an idea already. He hung up and grabbed some supplies, heading out of the door.

Ten minutes later and Hannibal pulled up to the house, it was dark, which was to their advantage. He got out and jogged up the stairs, bag in hand and opened the door, surveying the scent. The first thing he did was shut and lock it behind him. The next, was to wrap his arms around his mate. “My darling boy, I'm here now.”

John sank into his arms, looking shell-shocked but calmer now that his Alpha was there. “He said if I didn't resign, he would tell you lies about me. Horrific lies. And he’d make you his...I-I-I just reacted…” he whispered.

Hannibal let his scent bathe John, stroking his bloodied face as he looked at him. “You've only done what was necessary to protect what is yours,” he explained, quite elated, in all honesty. It was as he'd hoped. “And I am yours. There is nothing wrong with what you've done. Do you understand, Mylimasis?”

Everything in his mind logically argued that what he’d done was very, very wrong, and yet his impulses, his heart, and now Hannibal, were saying the opposite. It was a dark thrill, and he was more shocked at his reaction to it than the act itself, which likely should have told him something. “I couldn't survive having you taken from me, my Alpha. He was threatening me, us…”

“It sounds as though he was,” Hannibal agreed, looking over John’s shoulder again to survey the beautiful chaos that was left in his remarkable boy’s wake. He would sketch it later, a prized peace. “My cunning Omega, my love. You shall never lose me.”

John was drenched in blood, soaked, everything around him covered in sticky black plasma. He stared in wonder at his own hands, as though seeing them for the first time. “I did this. I created this. Created chaos, brought together his end and I feel...powerful. Good…” he said in a deep voice. It was so unlike an Omega to feel that way and yet here he was.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal murmured, his heart fluttering in his chest. He cupped John’s jaw, gazing into his eyes with his own love struck hues. This was a pivotal moment, for both of them, but mostly his mate’s. Behold a great becoming and he was privy to it. “I will forever remember this time, my love. Blood, breath, they were merely elements undergoing change to fuel your radiance.”

John’s big blue eyes shone with love, and he beamed at the older man. “When you put it that way, it sounds beautiful. Poetic, even.” He marveled that Hannibal found this to be a good thing, and saw beauty in it. He wondered why, but in the moment he was too caught up in his own euphoria and Hannibal’s love for him.

The Alpha leaned in to kiss John, tasting the speckle of copper over his lips. It was divine, truly, and he wanted to take him, knot him, right there. Another time, perhaps. “I'm pleased you think so,” he hummed and then released him. “Now, I have work to do. I brought a change of clothing for you. Please wash up and change while I attend to our friend, hm?”

He nodded in agreement with his wise Alpha. “Alright, Hannibal. Thank you,” he said finally, before heading to the bathroom.

He emerged a while later, cleaned and changed, looking for Hannibal. His fiance had cleaned the scene significantly and only had a bit more work to do. It was amazing how quickly and completely he’d removed all traces of what had happened. “Can I help, Hannibal?” he asked when he saw his mate in the foyer.

Hannibal nodded and then gave John a couple of tasks to help finish up. He smiled at him, proud and so very in love. “Thank you, Mylimasis.”


	7. Chapter 7

The body was taken care of, and in a way no one would ever discover it; there were no displays or tableaus, as this wasn't Hannibal’s own work. The Alpha had suggested John go ahead and go to class the next morning, as anything else would seem suspicious. Now, as the sun set, he waited for his fiancé to come. They needed to talk about everything and mostly, he wanted to see how his Omega was handling everything. 

With dinner ready, Hannibal poured the wine and made a traditional Spanish meal: Tacos de lengua. Fitting he thought, and the tongue he'd used had been from the chatty lamb the night prior… John had been cleaning himself up for a good amount of time.

John came home, setting his bags beside his desk and wandering to the kitchen, where he found Hannibal waiting. He walked up to him, slipping his arms around his neck, a noticeable bit more confidence in his demeanor. “Good evening, my love.”

Hannibal smiled at that greeting and hooked his arms around John’s waist, pulling him closer to scent and kiss him. “Good evening, Mister Truscott,” he hummed, gazing at him with warm amber eyes. “How was your day?”

John melted into the embrace and smiled. “I feel lighter. Better. For the first time in a long time. No one bothered me or looked upon me poorly. It felt...right. The rudeness and cruelty of others is such a toxin, it poisons the air, and i'm relieved to have cleared it from my life.”

“That is does,” Hannibal murmured, his broad palm pressing down his mate’s back, stopping just above his supple ass. He nosed into the crook of John’s neck, taking a big inhalation of breath to savor this new powerful tinge. “And I thought as such, we should celebrate with a meal I feel is quite fitting. Tacos de lengua.”

John sniffed at the air, noting how good it smelled, surprised at Hannibal’s choice. “Tongue?” He asked, looking around to see the food.

“Yes,” Hannibal answered and released John. He gestured to the table before pulling the chair out for his fiancé. “It is a delicacy. I think you'll enjoy it.”

“I’ve always loved everything you’ve ever cooked. Well, except for that one dish...the...gelatin thing,” he chuckled, blushing as he sat and pulled the chair.

Hannibal chortled at that, and sat down at the head of the table, placing his napkin gingerly into his lap as he took up his wine and sniffed before sipping. “The aspic _ ,  _ yes,” he nodded and gave his fiancé a warm smile. “A dish in which the outcome varies...which includes in the approval of one’s guests. It is not for everyone.”

“Well, this looks sumptuous, my handsome future husband,” he smiled, placing his napkin in his lap in kind. “And, a dish I’ve never had before. What kind of tongue is it exactly?”

“Thank you,” Hannibal beamed and set his wineglass down. He licked his lips slowly and tugged his lower lip through sharp Alphan fangs. “Take a guess. I'll answer yes or no only.”

John arched a brow curiously and cleared his throat, ceremoniously collecting some of the dig with his fork and placing it in his mouth. After chewing and savoring for a moment, he swallowed. “Pork?” He asked, chasing the bite with a swallow of wine.

“No,” Hannibal answered, holding his own tongue from saying that it was pork, in the derogatory sense. He took a bit of the taco, holding it in his hand carefully before taking a bite.

The Omega hummed and took another bite, thoughtfully turning the meat over his own tongue. “Perhaps lamb?” he asked with a smile.

“No,” Hannibal smiled again and sipped his wine. “It's an exotic meat, and that is all I shall say,” he said, knowing his fiancé wouldn't guess it. “The important thing is that you're enjoying it, hm?”

John raised his brows and nodded. “Well, it’s delicious, whatever it is,” he agreed, taking another big mouthful.

“Good,” Hannibal remarked and reached over to squeeze John’s hand. They finished their meal in relative silence, just enjoying one another's company and once they were done, the Alpha cleared the table. After the dishes were cleaned and put away, the professor walked up behind his fiancé and kissed the nape of his neck. “Perhaps we should have an outing, sometime soon, don't you think?”

John shivered in delight at the kiss, his head lolling back a bit as he swooned. “Yes, we should. Where would we go?” the beautiful young omega asked, small goosebumps blooming up his smooth arms.

“Anywhere you wish,” Hannibal offered, though if John didn't know, he had a few ideas. The Alpha grinned as he saw the raised flesh and he couldn't resist scraping his teeth over his Omega’s pale skin, his large hand slipping under the front of his shirt to rub his stomach. “You have a beautiful body, my love. It begs to be worshiped.”

A rosy blush came over his youthful, dewy skin as he leaned back closer against Hannibal, pressing his round ass softly against the Alpha’s groin. “I love being used for your pleasure, my mate, when you take of me as you want,” he whispered, breathing deeply as he felt the smallest hint of slick from between his cheeks.

Hannibal scented the air, the aroma not lost on his keen sense of smell, more so than a normal Alpha would possess. “When I take you, dear boy, it is more than just for my pleasure, but yours as well,” he rumbled and licked over John’s mating gland, pressing his large erection against his mate’s ass. “But if you wish to please me, remove your clothing and go onto the patio, bend over the rail. I wish to let you see the stars as I breed you.”

John felt the warmth spread up his groin at Hannibal’s words, touch and lips, as well as the hardness he could feel growing and pressing into him. He turned around and stepped back, pearly teeth biting his bottom lip as he looked down and then up again demurely at the powerful Alpha. “Yes, Hannibal,” he answered softly, slowly unbuttoning his shirt before shrugging it off his creamy shoulders.

“Good boy,” Hannibal whispered, licking his lips as he watched John undress. He stepped forward a little, removing his vest and then his tie, which he left handing over his shoulders. “My beautiful Omega. Look at what a vision you are.” He paused and gripped his own hard cock through his fine trousers. “Now remove your pants...slowly.”

John gasped when he saw Hannibal’s veiny hand grip his own cock through the fine fabric as he did, knowing very well the way it felt, and he felt a warm trickle of slick leak in response to the sight. He unbuckled his belt as instructed, pulling it through the loops as he kept eye contact with the older man. He pulled it off altogether and laid it on the back of a chair as he walked backwards towards the patio, leaving garments on furniture as he passed them. Like tender prey ebbing away from the predator, he stepped back further with each garment shed, until the last piece was his trousers and dark blue boxer briefs. He gasped slightly as he let them fall to the floor, turning once to bend and pick them up, clear, thick slick dripping down the backs of his thighs. He turned and looked back at Hannibal.

Hannibal was right behind him, the hint of a chase not undertaken thrumming in his blood. He snarled, lustfully and quickly removed his shirt, and then his pants, laying them over the chair before walking outside. Oh, but the sight of John’s slick hole tempted him. “Please bend over the rail, John,” he growled, an Alpha mating sound and bore his teeth as his cock jutted out right towards his mate. The night was cool, not cold but not hot either and the full moon and glimmering stars made the ambiance even more stunning. “Your Alpha is going to give you precisely what you--we--require.”

John did exactly that, bending at the waist and spreading his legs, glistening wetness slipping from his opening as he turned and watched Hannibal approach him with a feral darkness in his eyes. “Take me, Alpha…”

“Soon, my darling Omega…” Hannibal crouched down behind John and spread his plush cheeks, scraping his teeth over the peachy flesh there. He groaned deeply at the sight and scent before plunging his tongue into his Omega’s sopping wet hole to taste his mate’s nectar first.

John cried out, moaning loudly and breathlessly at the invasion. He arched his long back, pushing his bottom out as he felt his cock fill completely. “Oh, Hannibal,” he moaned, overwhelmed at the sensation.

The more John moaned, the more feral Hannibal became. He gripped the Omega’s hips and pressed his face between his mounds, feasting with delight in and around his mate’s hole as he growled, almost inhumanly.

John’s erection bobbed against his belly, pre come dripping from the head. As he felt the strong, firm muscle move in and out of his hole, he ground his hips back against Hannibal’s face. “God, oh god, Hannibal, please take me, please…” he begged in a deep, raspy voice.

Hannibal forced himself to get up at that and he pressed his body against John’s backside, positioning his cock at his boy’s hole. The Alpha thrusted in, to the hilt with a deep thunderous groan, one hand holding his hip as the other fisted his mate’s cock. “Ah, John, you feel sublime.”

A dewy sweat broke out over the back of John’s neck, across his bare shoulders and down his spine, and he cursed out loud at the depth Hannibal breached him. He was immediately full, filled, and it felt like Hannibal’s cock was deeper than he’d ever been before in this position. “Oh gods, Hannibal…”

“Mm, yes,” Hannibal groaned, snapping his hips against John’s ass. The sounds of skin and balls slapping resounded, mixing with the chirp of crickets. It was glorious. “Look at the stars, my love, they shine just for you in hopes of matching your beauty,” he grunted, and drove in harder. “But they never shall.”

John's eyes glinted up, dizzy in his ecstasy, the blue shining like sapphire as he looked up to the sky and then back at his powerful, majestic love and mate. “You power them….you imbue them with the light they need to shine, my beloved,” he rasped, arching back against Hannibal, seeking more and more with each stroke. His short, raven hair clung to the back of his neck, ruddy cheeks as red as apples, his hands firmly gripping the patio rail in front of him.

Hannibal was moved by his mate’s words and wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him there, still stroking his cock as he began sucking bruises over John’s neck. He pounded him, bulbous tip battering the Omega’s prostate as he sweated, grunting deeply. “I love you,” he managed, holding back his own release until his fiancé would have his. “I will have to debate you later on who empowers the stars…” he grinned and then bit down over his boy’s nape with a groan.

John’s hips snapped back reflexively at the contact of both Hannibal’s teeth on his skin as well as the fire he stoked inside him. And he met every volley with surprising force for an Omega. Mewls and groans of ecstasy spilled from his lips unobstructed, a cascade of lustful, obscene sounds. “Hannibal, oh fuck…” he cursed. He was never one to use foul language but John was overcome.  

The Alpha gnarled over the wound and jackhammered relentlessly into John’s ass, balls slapping against him. He was in a frenzy, a sexual rage for his Omega and he didn't want to stop or deny either one of them the pleasure they'd found together. “John,” he all but howled, scratching across his boy’s stomach he fucked him against the banister adjoining the rail his mate had been leaning over initially. “I could take you, just like this, for hours, Omega. Leave you nothing but a sweaty heap on the ground, filled with my seed and knot.”

The Omega felt the same animalistic, feral hunger inside, and leaned all his weight on the rail before him as he lifted one leg of his own accord, as though doing so would seat Hannibal any deeper than he already was. He wanted to be taken apart, torn into, devoured by his Alpha, filled over and over endlessly. He panted, his throat raw from his vocalization, knuckles white as he gripped the bar in front of him. “Cleave me in two, my Alpha, and fill me with your seed, oh my Alpha...I’m coming!” he cried out as virtually clear ropes of come shot from his cock.

Hannibal slammed his cock into John’s ass, gripping his hips tightly, undoubtedly leaving exquisite bruises on his Omega’s flawless skin. The thought thrilled him and he bit down again between his fiancé’s shoulders, snapping flesh and lapping at the crimson. It was then that his vision whited out and he snarled once more, exposing bloodied fangs as he filled his mate, growling loudly. Come filled the boy’s ass as his knot inflated, pushing over the rim to latch them together. “Ah, John, Omega, yes!”

John managed to hold himself up through the onslaught behind him and arched back, into Hannibal’s viciously pleasurable bites. As he felt his own warm blood trickling down his neck and back, it filled him with intense pleasure to know he was so owned and marked by the strong, elegant, powerful man. He moaned breathily as he felt Hannibal’s knot swell inside him and seal in his hot seed. “I love you, oh, I love you, Hannibal,” he whispered, leaning back against his broad chest.

“And I you, my love,” Hannibal whispered, sealing to wounds with his saliva. He wrapped his arms around John’s torso and carefully backed him up to the patio sofa. The Alpha sat down, letting his mate rest on his lap as he kissed him softly now. “Our wedding shall be the talk of the town, and lavish, perhaps in a beautiful cathedral, hm?”

John looked back at his mate, cheeks flushed from the efforts of their coupling. “As my father’s only Omegan son, he has always filled my mind with dreams of what my wedding might be like. A great cathedral. Perhaps both of us in white tuxedos. I’d love if we could have a small chamber orchestra, as well, do you think we might?” he asked hopefully, gathering Hannibal’s hands to his lips and kissing them tenderly.

“It's as though you peeked behind the curtain, in my mind,” Hannibal crooned and preened under the feel of his boy's lips on his hands. He leaned forward to kiss the nape of his neck, and then below his ear. “It shall be as grand a ceremony as you'd like, Mylimasis. I will spare no expense.”

John purred contentedly and arched back into the man, relishing the way they remained connected after their torrid lovemaking. “Perfect. I don’t really care ultimately as long as I’m marrying you.”

“Likewise,” Hannibal assured and breathed in his fiancé’s scent as he nuzzled into him, his fingertips roving back over John’s dewy skin as they waited for his knot to go down. When it finally did, he kissed his Omega’s shoulder. “A shower and then bed, yes?”

“Oh, yes, Alpha. You know exactly what I want. Thank you,” he said with a kittenish smile, and turned to walk inside, looking back longingly at Hannibal as he did.

Hannibal was right behind him, coming quickly and swiftly. He pressed against him, arms around his waist as he walked him to the bathroom. “And I hope you know that I shall be joining you, yes?”

John chuckled and held the arms around his middle affectionately. “Yes, Hannibal, of course you shall join me. I need help cleaning all the hard to reach areas, after all,” he smiled, leaning back into his arms to kiss Hannibal’s cheek.

“Excellent,” Hannibal rumbled and once they were in the bathroom, he kissed John and released his hold to start the shower. After testing the temperature, he stepped in, offering his hand. “I'll ensure that you are thoroughly cleansed before our shower’s end.”

Lowering his gaze, water sprayed over him as he stepped in, and wet lashes darkened and clung to his cheeks as his skin warmed. “I have no doubt you will,” he blushed, admiring his Alpha’s muscular, sculpted body. Even after all this time, he was overcome by how handsome his mate was. He ran his fingers through Hannibal’s thick chest hair and down to his belly, lips parted in awe.

“You seem to have an affinity for my chest hair,” Hannibal crooned and thumbed over John’s wet lips. He leaned in to kiss him, soft but with a scrap of his teeth. He was equally taken by his boy, and his beauty never ceased to keep the Alpha awestruck. Picking up the loofah, Hannibal soaped it up and began to bathe his mate, starting with his smooth chest. “You are the work of art here, I assure you.”

John's cheeks turned a beautiful shade of scarlet, and he bit his bottom lip coyly, fluttering his lashes up at the taller man. “Oh, but you have the body of a Greek god, my mate. How you remain so muscular and fit, I will never know,” he said as he lifted his arms above his head to allow Hannibal access to his armpits.

Hannibal leaned in and scented John there first, pressing his nose against the soft tuft of hair under his arm. It was heaven, and he groaned a little before running his tongue over the pheromone gland there. Decadent. He forced himself to stop and began washing there, though his husband-to-be never smelled of anything foul, only sweet like flowers or rare fruit. “I have a beautiful young fiancé that keeps me quite active,” he winked.

The hedonistic way Hannibal scented him drove John out of his mind. He couldn’t help but respond with a kittenish sigh at his Alpha scenting him. He stretched up, arching his long back and letting the warm water relax his muscles. “Giving you a workout is my pleasure,” he replied.

“Is it then?” Hannibal whispered and kissed John again, before guiding him to turn around. He washed his back, down his legs and to his beautiful behind, making sure to clean every inch of him. “I trust you shall always watch over my physical fitness in that regard, Mylimasis.”

John looked behind him at his Alpha, brown strands of hair loose and out of place from how well-combed they normally were. He loved seeing Hannibal like that, and yet wondered how he still seemed so poised and together, even naked and wet in the shower. He was smitten, and gazed with big blue eyes at the man as he cleaned him so tenderly. “I will…”

Hannibal looked at John, grinning, his fangs peeking out behind his upper lip as he raised a brow. “Good. Now, tell me what it is that has your mind going in such a way,” he asked, and turned him back to face him, as he reached for the shampoo. “I can practically hear the gears shifting now,” he said with a grin, making a tick tock sound. 

John blushed again. “Well, I’m thinking about what a magnificent predator you are, and how grateful I am for your support and love, letting me be all that I can, and not feeling threatened by my wanting to work, teach, learn. You’ve even tolerated the violence I’ve committed with a kind of grace I can’t imagine receiving from another Alpha. I feel there’s much I don’t know yet about you, my love, but much I have yet to admire and respect in you,” he said eloquently, his very proper upper class accent smooth in the echo of the marble shower.

Hannibal massaged soothing circles into John’s hair as he listened, the Omega's pleasing accent and proper speech not lost on him in the least. “I suppose there are still things we have to learn about one another still,” he admitted and then rinsed his mate’s hair. “Your penchant for violence, however, earns you my respect all the more. You are more powerful than most of your secondary sex, Mylimasis. I wonder if you've yet to realize just how much.”

John closed his eyes in relaxation as Hannibal worked, his body softening as he leaned in his mate for support. “That is so unusual, and I am all the more grateful for it. I look forward to spending the rest of my days discovering all there is to know about you, Hannibal,” he said softly.

“Likewise,” Hannibal crooned as he kissed John’s skin. He smiled at him and then took the loofah to start washing his own body next. “Remember, you may always come to me or ask me anything you might wish to know, my beauty.”

John looked at his mate thoughtfully, and knew he did have a question, but thought better to reserve it for a more appropriate time. “Of course, love,” he blushed, and rubbed the bar of soap between his hands to scrub over Hannibal's smooth muscles.

Hannibal canted his head in a nod, his eyes narrowed a fraction with curious amusement and love before he wet his lips, smiling. “Excellent,” he said quietly, enjoying the feel of John’s hands on him.

John decided on another line of conversation as they washed each other lovingly. “Hannibal, have you ever wanted to marry anyone before you met me?” he asked innocently, blue doe eyes blinking up softly at the handsome doctor.

Hannibal washed his own hair and rinsed it, before looking at John thoughtfully. He kissed him and stroked his wet jaw, turning off the water. After handing him a towel and getting on for himself, he started drying off. “No, there has never been another with whom I wished to spend my life before you, sweet boy,” he answered, that innocent look making him want to bite into his mate and drink it up, taste it. Putting on his robe, he opened the bathroom door. “I've let you know me, see me, in ways I have never done with anyone else.”

John stared with endless love at the older man, the words resonating deep within him. “I’m grateful for it, and I don’t take it for granted, I want you to know, Hannibal.” He used the soft towel to dry himself as he watched his mate carefully. There was something else there, something he could still sense Hannibal was holding back, but his Omegan sense of wanting to soothe and please his mate overrode his curiosity. He wrapped the towel around his waist and followed him into the bedroom.

Hannibal turned to John and drank him in, with narrowed eyes and a twitching smile. “All need to do is ask,” he reiterated and then removed his robe, hanging it up. He put on his silk maroon pajama bottoms and sat on the side of the bed. “But let us sleep for now, and converse more on the matter tomorrow, Mylimasis.”

“Good, yes.” John tugged a pair of white pajama pants on as well, slung loosely over his slim hips, and climbed into their bed. He laid on his side, resting his head on the warmth of Hannibal's chest.

Stroking John’s hair, Hannibal kissed his brow as he ceiling fan blew over their shower warm bodies. “Goodnight, John,” he whispered and then hooked his arm around his beautiful boy before falling asleep.

***

The next day, John was off from school; it was a holiday, but unfortunately Hannibal had appointments so he was left on his own. He spent the morning tidying the house, finally going to the farmers market to pick up a few items Hannibal had jotted down to get, before heading home again. All the while, his mind wandered to his mate, curious about certain things he couldn't quite explain to himself. 

Home by lunchtime and bored after eating a sandwich, he wandered to the basement, to poke around and explore. In doing so, he was drawn to a table in the corner, covered in a big sheet with boxes piled atop it. He heard a low hum, very quiet. Pulling the sheet aside, he discovered it wasn't a table at all but some kind of freezer. Puzzled, he removed the boxes easily and the sheet, but there was a heavy padlock on it. He began hunting around the basement for bolt cutters or something to break the lock. John finally found some, as well as a flashlight, and with some effort, cut it loose. He stopped to listen and make sure the house was still silent, but all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears.

With shaky hands he opened it. Plastic bags of meat lined the top, but there was some large and uneven beneath them, and as he moved the bags he gasped, dropping the flashlight in his hand and reeling back.

The light of the basement flickered briefly as if foretelling a deadly omen but without much notice. It was then that the image of a man stood there, and a voice resounded in a rumble, filling the eerie silence.

"Hello, John.”

John jumped with a terrified grunt and turned around to see his Alpha standing behind him, hands at his side, his head lowered and face concealed by the shadows. Somehow his eyes flowed through, blood red, and John thought he would faint. Reaching to brace his shaking knees on a shelf, his rapid pants were the only sound in the still room.

Hannibal took it all in, from the change of his mate’s scent, to his breath. He contemplated knocking him out, but decided on another method first. The Alpha stalked forward, only in his socks as his shoulders squared and chest puffed out. “I see we’ve been hunting,” he rumbled, the hint of a growl in his tone. It was more a warning than an outright threat. He loved his mate, but this would be an ultimate test of their love. “Tell me then, how does what you encountered, make you feel? I'm detecting fear.”

Beads of sweat gathered at the younger man’s hairline as his breathing grew shallow. “I’m...It’s a lot to take in, Alpha,” John said quietly, using his title and lowering his gaze in submission at Hannibal’s display. “I...I was curious. How you knew what to do, both times, with me. So efficient, clean, quick, effortless…” he paused, glancing up tentatively.

Hannibal circled John, his teeth exposed in a slight snarl at the submissiveness. He was very much enjoying the dance. “And what is it that you've realized,  _ Omega _ ,” he asked, his tone deep but calm, one hand in his suit coat pocket, thumbing over something.

John bit his bottom lip, his brow furrowing, a pain building in the pit of his stomach and his spine began to ache from the rush of adrenaline. “I wanted to ask you, before, if you’d ever killed a man. But I thought it too preposterous to ask...a Professor, if he’d killed before.” He paused, large blue eyes enormous. “Alpha, please don’t hurt me…” he finally said, trembling.

“Is that what you think I would do?” Hannibal asked, his face showing what could be conceived of as hurt, though it did actually sting. He could feel the tug of need to soothe his mate through their bond and he pulled him close, scenting him. “I love you, Mylimasis. I wouldn't hurt you. I merely wish for you to reach your potential. Yes...as you can clearly see now, I have killed, just as you have.”

The dark-haired Omega closed his eyes in relief at the embrace, sighing into it and sagging against his body. “Do you ever feel as I did? The euphoria, the power? The beauty of it?” He asked tentatively, so many questions and thoughts swirling like a hurricane through his mind.

“Yes,” Hannibal murmured against John’s ear, holding him tighter for that. He was elated that his mate and fiancé felt as such. It would have been a shame to have ended him, devastating actually, but he would have savored him for as long as possible. “There is much beauty in death. Power, as you stated. It brings us closer to the Almighty.”

Trying to calm his breathing, he sniffed and rested his head on Hannibal’s chest. “W-w-who were these people? How many?” he asked, his voice barely above a soft whisper.

“A drink, perhaps, hm?” Hannibal suggested, strumming through John’s hair. He scented him back and then lead him upstairs, where a fire was lit. “Brandy, wine or whiskey?”

John swallowed, inhaling deeply and taking comfort - or trying to - in his mates rich, potent scent. The pheromones were thick in the air between him, and surprisingly, or perhaps not so, given their biology, he felt a sense of peace wash over him. “Whiskey,” he answered still thinking something a little stronger suited the situation.

“Very well,” Hannibal said and then poured John two fingers of their finest, making himself a brandy. He sat down on the sofa after hanging the whiskey over and then patted it for his mate to join him. 

John took the seat next to him as well as the glass, and took a long, slow pull on the dark amber fluid. “When did this start and why do you do it, Hannibal? I just want to understand you, because I love you. I’m bound to you. I won’t betray you,” he said finally, a tone of firm decision clear in his voice.

“You asked how many there have been. There have been dozens, likely more,” Hannibal answered, sipping his drink as though it was a conversation about the weather. “It started after my sister… Mischa, was murdered but that isn't why. Nothing happened to me.  _ I _ happened.” He trusted that John wouldn't betray him, he could sense it through their bond. “I do it for a number of reasons but the grandest of them all is that I enjoy it. I enjoy ridding the world of the rude and banal, the swine that walks among us.”

John cocked his head to one side as Hannibal spoke, and the open vulnerability he showed, combined with his raw honesty, spurred the Omega on. “The...rude? Like Sean? Like Randall? My victims were threatening me. Do you seek yours out? Or are they people who simply cross your path and display rudeness?” he asked, leaning back on the sofa and taking another drink.

“Both, it depends on the circumstances,” Hannibal explained, crossing one lean leg over the other. He licked his lips and took another sip of his beverage as the glowing fire illuminated his beryl eyes. The Alpha decided to wind him up a bit more, watch him go or see if he would roll down and collapse, like a roller pigeon. The professor knew John didn't know about his broad pallet and in the name of being forthright….

“Usually a feast must present itself, or victim, as it it were.”

John nodded. “Rather than hunt, you let them present themselves, and then hunt, right?” John asked, drinking from his glass deeply as he considered exactly what his Alpha was suggesting, what it all meant. A worried look colored his youthful countenance. “Hannibal...what if you’re caught? I can’t…”

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, taking another sip of his brandy, eyeing John with love and assessment. He saw the worry and instinctively took his wrist to scent, nosing against the pulse. “We both have that to worry about, however, I assure you I will not be found unless I wanted to be and nor shall you, my darling boy.”

John close his eyes at the sensation of his Alpha’s lips so close to his pulse and swallowed thickly. “Will you let me participate...Hannibal?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Mylimasis,” Hannibal smiled, dark and seductive.

 


End file.
